EL NO DECIR UN TE QUIERO
by Sarita89
Summary: Capítulo 9 subido. De parejas, de estrés y del verdadero Malfoy. Espero que os guste.
1. La pregunta

**Capítulo 1: La pregunta**

¿Qué se siente cuando no eres correspondido/a? Dolor, sufrimiento, pena. Pero, ¿qué se siente al enterarse que una si era correspondida pero se marcho sin saber si era o no era correspondido/a? Pues la respuesta es la misma a la pregunta anterior. Y es que esta es la historia de dos personas que se amaban de una forma infinita un amor sin fronteras, el problema, que ninguno de los dos sabia el sentimiento del otro.

-HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba con desesperación

-¿Qué?- el ojiverde se dio la vuelta y descubrió a su amiga la castalla, bueno amiga para los ojos de los demás pero en realidad era su gran amor.

-llevo llamándote como una hora- dijo Hermione como enfadada

-anda exagerada, lo siento pero no te he oído-dijo el chico disculpándose- pero haber, ¿qué pasa?

-lo que pasa es que Ron y yo te estábamos buscándote porque no se si te acordaras pero habíamos quedado para ir a dar una vuelta por el lago- dijo en tono irónico

-mierda, lo siento se me olvido-dijo el chico en un sobresalto

-no ya si de eso ya me he dado cuenta, pero vamos si tienes algo mejor que hacer te puedes ir- dijo la castalla en tono de indignada

-para nada tontita como iba a tener algo mejor que hacer q estar con vosotros

- ah! Eso espero porque si no…………-dijo con voz amenazante-pero oye no me insultes porque si yo soy tontia tu COF, COF (eso supuestamente es toser siento si no lo entienden pero no soy buena para las onomatopeyas)-dijo con aires de superioridad

-oh! Perdón señorita sabelotodo-dijo el con tono de suplica

-¡oye!- dijo y se acerco a él para darle un golpecito pero él fue más rápido y se acerco a ella cogio sus manos pasando las suyas por detrás de la cintura de esta (espero que lo entiendan, pero para el q no es un gesto muy bonito jeje).

Ella se quedo en silencio observándolo el también. Él verde y el miel se fundieron en uno solo, sus alientos se acercaban, al igual que sus corazones. Ambos sentían el latir del otro. Estaban a milímetros pero entonces…

-por fin os encuentro pensé que no os volvería a ver-dijo Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de ambos.

Ambos chicos se separaron y como no enrojecieron.

-¿pasa algo? ¿Interrumpí algo?-dijo con cara de misterio

-¡NO!-dijeron los dos a la vez un poco violentamente

-vale, vale solo preguntaba-dijo el pelirrojo

-bueno que vamos- dijo la ojimiel.

Los tres fueron camino del lago, y cuando llegaron se sentaron en el pasto Y charlaron de muchas cosas.

Después de un buen rato el trío se quedo en silencio, cada uno indagando en sus pensamientos, hasta que Ron hablo:

-no me puedo creer que sea el último día en Hogwarts, aunque la verdad yo aquí ya no tengo que hacer nada, ya hice todo lo que tenia que hacer; termine mis estudios, conocí a mis mejores amigos, me enamore, me declare a Luna. Por qué sabeis que yo creo q si estamos aquí es porque teníamos que hacer algo. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿también vosotros terminasteis todo lo que teníais que hacer, o os falta algo?- el chico miro a ambos se levanto y se marcho. Estaban boquiabiertos a que vino eso, aunque la verdad es que ambos sabían de que hablaba el pelirrojo. Puesto q Harry estaba enamorado de Hermione, y ella estaba enamorada de él, pero claro ninguno tuvo el valor de declararse por miedo a perder al otro.

-¿Harry?-dijo la ojimiel, que pillo de sorpresa al chico y se sobresalto un poco

-dime- dijo este después de que ya pudiera racionar

-¿tú, te gusta alguien o estas enamorado?- pregunto la chica.

Él se pensó mucho su respuesta sin saber que esa respuesta lo cambiaria todo……….


	2. La Respuesta y su Consecuencia

**NOTA:**_ Lo que esta en cursiva es lo que están pensando en ese momento los personajes._

**Capítulo 2: La Respuesta y su Consecuencia **

-No ¿por?-dijo Harry. Lo que él no sabía es que había cometido el mayor error de su vida.

-no por nada-dijo Hermione muy decepcionada-me voy que tengo que arreglarme para la fiesta adiós.

-hasta luego-dijo harry con tono triste.

Y Hermione se fue, sin saber Harry que ese "adiós" era un adiós pero para siempre, y ese "hasta luego" su última despedida

- _PIM PIM PIM _(eso es lo del aeropuerto el sonidito que hace cuando va a hablar la chica, espero que lo entiendan) el avión con destino a Japón saldrá en media hora, Gracias.

Una chica de cabello ondulado, una bonita figura, unos ojos color miel y bastante guapa estaba con sus maletas en el aeropuerto de su ciudad natal, 7 años después. Cuanto la había echado de menos; a su ciudad, a su familia, a sus amigos a Él…

- _no, no, no Hermione a él le odias odiar, odiar, odiar, amar _¡NO! ODIAR-dijo esto ultimo en alto haciendo que toda la gente la mirase y que ella se pusiera un poquito, más bien muy roja

-¿A quién odias si se puede saber?-dijo una chica detrás de ella

-¡Ginny!

-¡Herms! Cuanto me alegro de verte.

Y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo.

-bueno qué ¿vamos?

-si, vayámonos.

Después de una larga charla en el coche de la pelirroja esta sin previo aviso paró y empezó a gritar

-PERO¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE IRTE SIN DESPEDIRTE¿TU SABES LO MAL QUE LO PASAMOS? Y ENCIMA 7 AÑOS SIN APARECER ¿ESTAS LOCA O QUÉ?

-vale si, te debo una explicación pero ahora no por favor. Se que hice mal pero tenía mis razones perdóname ¿si? Yo te quiero un montón- y puso cara de no haber roto en su vida un plato.

-¡OK! esta bien pero solo por un tiempo pero cuando llegue su momento me lo tendrás que explicar.

-si no te preocupes si el momento llegará, el momento llegará- dijo esto ultimo diciéndolo mas para si misma que para Ginny

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Londres, exactamente en el Ministerio de Magia...

-¡buenos días caballeros!

-¡OH! Por favor Lav llámanos por nuestro nombre ¿si?-dijo Draco Malfoy, que se había reformado y se había vuelto un niño bueno, a Lavender Brown compañera de curso hace ya unos años y ahora recepcionista del Ministerio.

Una vez que estos tres chicos pasaban la recepción toda mujer dejaba de trabajar y les saludaba y se les caía la baba, y como no le hacían más la pelota que al propio Ministro.

Estos chicos llamados Ronald Weasley, el bomboncito pillado, ya que estaba con luna, del trío; Draco Malfoy, el niñito malo, reformado claro esta, que esta buenísimo y que no esta pillado por nadie pero que se lleva a matar, traducido: q esta coladito, por la menor de los Weasley; y como iba a faltar la sensación del trío, el mas solicitado, el que las hacia suspirar y el que no estaba pillado el bombón de Harry Potter; pasaban por los múltiples pasillos y entraban en el departamento de aurores.

Este departamento tenía un jefe que mandaba a los subdepartamentos de aurores que había y que a su vez estos subdepartamentos tenían un jefe.

La sala a la que entraron era enorme y esa sala estaba dividida en 3 partes con biombos como de pared y había un súper despacho del jefe de aurores, luego en cada parte de la sala había un despacho (es decir había 4 despachos: uno para el jefe del departamento y otros 3 para los jefes de los subdepartamentos) cerrado y varias mesas separadas con una pequeña distancia y cada una con cajones de archivos para los aurores de cada subdepartamento.

En una pared había un papel que ponía:

-JEFE DE AURORES: HARRY POTTER

-JEFE DE SUBDEPARTAMENTO H: RONALD WEASLEY

-JEFE DE SUBDEPARTAMENTO Z: DRACO MALFOY

-JEFE DE SUBDEPARTAMENTO P: PUESTO VACANTE

-oye harry¿has decidido ya a quien darle ese puesto?-dijo Ron con cara de despreocupación.

-buenos días-dijeron los tres a la vez cuando los aurores que estaba en la sala los saludaban.

-¿CÓMO? Perdona pero eso es trabajo de los 3-dijo Harry un poco alterado.

-¡AH! no perdona pero yo en ese marrón no me meto-dijo Ron.

-ni yo-dijo ahora Draco-tú sabes lo exigente que es el Ministro con este puesto y no quiere a cualquiera. Además dime tú donde encontramos a alguien tan bueno como pide el Ministro.

-¡CÓMO NO ME AYUDEIS OS ECHO Y SABÉIS QUE HABLO EN SERIO!-dijo harry ya enojado.

-¡AY! Vale jefe-dijo en tono un poco de burla Ron-te ayudaremos harry-dijo esto ya normal al ver la cara de su amigo.

-pues entonces…¡CHANG!-grito harry para llamar a su secretaria personal, personal porque cada uno de ellos tenían su secretaria.

Y ahí estaba ella con su odiosa melena al viento y contoneando el culo: Cho Chang

-si "mi jefecito"-dijo con voz de estupida

-mira llámame Harry, Potter, jefe, señor, como te de la gana menos jefecito ¿entendido?-dijo Harry con cara de pocos amigos.

-si jefe, lo siento-dijo poniendo morritos-¿qué quería?

-pon un anuncio donde informes que quedan las pruebas abiertas para presentarse al puesto de vacante del subdepartamento P ¿OK?

-esta bien, pero no creo que consigáis a alguien

-no seas gafe ¿si? Chang-dijo malfoy con tono despectivo

-no lo soy, solo soy realista.

-¿Realista tú¡JA!

Cho intento hablar pero solo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca así que cogió y contoneando su culo se fue.

-no se por qué la tienes aquí-dijo Ron

-ni yo es imbecil-dijo Malfoy

-bueno anda vamos que hay que trabajar y mucho.

Y los tres se marcharon, cada uno a su despacho.


	3. La Bienvenida

Capítulo 3: LA BIENVENIDA

**- **Bueno llegamos ¿lista para q mi madre te ahogue?-dijo ginny haciendo que hermione pusiera cara de asustada-me refiero por el abrazo

-a si claro-dijo hermione un poco más relajada-y dime ¿quién esta en tu casa?

**- **pues ahora estará solo mama y tal vez mis cuñaditas-dijo ginny cariñosamente-aunque bueno como no viniste a ninguna boda-dijo con cara de un poco decepcionada

-yo, ginny lo siento te juro q en su momento daré todas las explicaciones pero ahora solo quiero ver a tu mama y como no a tus "cuñaditas" jeje

-ah y a mis sobrinitos ¿vamos?

-si vamos.

Y ambas se encaminaron hacia la puerta

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PARV!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba Ron a los 4 vientos-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PARV!!!!!!!!!!-volvió a gritar

-pero ¿tú estas loco o qué? Te ha oído hasta medio ministerio-dijo Harry

-no medio no, el ministerio entero-dijo ahora Draco

-es que necesito unos archivos y no viene-dijo Ron con aire de cabreado y saliendo a la sala grande para ver si la veía, que lo mas seguro es que estuviera con las otras chicas cotilleando-y siempre igual contando cotilleos y claro lue…-se quedo Ron con la palabra en la boca ya que su secretaria venia muy agobiada y pidiendo mil perdones

-perdón perdón perdón-dijo Parvati Patil muy agobiada-es que no te oía

-eso es imposible pues si se ha oído hasta en Francia.

PIIIII (sonido de que ay un error jeje) error, y es que Draco había metido la pata; porque para el jefe de aurores estaba totalmente prohibido esa palabra, ese lugar, ese país: Francia. Nunca la pronunciaba, si había que hacer algo en Francia el no iba, iba Ron o Draco. El porque de esta manía simple: Hermione. Otra palabra que estaba también totalmente prohibida.

Todos miraban a Draco como si fuera la última vez que lo vieran.

-Que sea la última vez que cuando a alguna de vosotras- dijo señalando a las secretarias y otras auroras que estaban sentadas como en círculo para enterarse mejor de los cotilleos- se os llame y no vengáis ¿entendido?-dijo con voz que daba hasta miedo

Y todas asintieron

-A TRABAJAR ¡YA!-grito Harry. Y los tres hombres se metieron en su despacho.

-si pues cuando se entere del notición nos echa a todos-dijo Parvati

-¿de que noticia hablas?-pregunto uno de los aurores

-de que hermione ha vuelto

-AY MI HERMIONE-gritaba la señora Weasley apretujando a Hermione-AY CUANTO TE HE ECHADO DE MENOS

-yo también a usted Sra. Weasley pero por favor me ahoga-dijo Hermione que ya estaba casi sin aliento

-o si hija lo siento, pero ni se te ocurra llamarme Sra. Weasley llámame Molly

-Claro Molly

-bueno que me cuentas porque lo único que se de ti es que has estado en Francia ¿no es así?

-pues si he estado en Francia no se equivoca y lo que he hecho, trabajar como aurora era jefa de departamento

-Uy mira como…-dijo molly pero tuvo que parar ya que todas sus nueras entraron a la sala a la cocina a ver a la recién llegada

-HERMIONE-dijeron todas a la vez.

La primera era Fleur, esposa de Bill y madre de 2 niños: una niña de 5 años Ann y un niño de tres Ángel; Julia, esposa de Charlie y madre también de dos gemelas Aretha y Cathering de 4 años cada una; Penélope, esposa de Percy y tienen 1 niño de 3 añitos Arthur en honor a su padre, Katie, esposa de George y tienen un niño de 6 mese llamado Mark; Angelina, esposa de Fred y están esperando un bebe que nacerá en unas semanas 5 más o menos y por último Luna, futura esposa de Ron (contraerán matrimonio en 2 meses)

-Me alegro tanto de verlas, bueno aunque a ti no te conozco pero digo yo que serás la esposa de Charlie ¿no?

-si un placer yo soy Julia, tú Hermione ¿no? Me han hablado mucho de ti jeje

-si, un placer Julia-dijo dándola dos besos

-bueno y ahora porque no nos cuentas que fue de tu vida.

Y hermione les contó todo, bueno todo no, no les contó porque se había ido, pero en ese momento sentía que estaba segura, que era feliz se le olvido incluso porque se marcho de ese lugar donde tanta gente la quería, y por un momento se sintió como la niña de hace 7 años sin problemas y como la chica que añora tanto un lugar y por fin estaba allí después de tantos años en su hogar


	4. El Ministro

En _cursiva _esta lo que piensan los personajes

**Capítulo 4: El Ministro**

-No lo encuentro, no lo encuentro-decía Draco que ya estaba poniéndose nervioso-donde mierda metí la carpeta si yo la deje-paro Draco de repente-claro, como no, como pude ser tan idiota, ahora si, este me va a oír.

Y Draco salió de la oficina y empezó a gritar a todo pulmón

-¡WEASLEY! ¡¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!-gritó Draco

-¿si?-dijo Ron con cara de niño bueno

-¿dónde esta la carpeta?

-¿qué carpeta?

-sabes perfectamente que carpeta es ¿dónde esta?

-no lo se

-¡RONALD!-grito Draco cada vez más mosqueado

-¿se puede saber que pasa aquí?-dijo el jefe de aurores

-este me ha quitado la carpeta donde estaban las pruebas para elegir al jefe del subdepartamento "P" y se perfectamente que ha sido el

-Ron, por favor dásela

-¡JO! Yo quiero saber cuáles van a ser las pruebas no se por qué le ha tocado a él elegir y poner las pruebas

-porque la última vez te toco a ti y ahora le toca a Draco y porque lo mando yo ¡y ya esta!

-vale, vale pero que sepáis que no es justo-y ron se fue dejando la carpeta encima de la mesa y con cara de niño consentido que no le han permitido un capricho

-ya tienes tú carpeta-dijo Harry dándosela a Draco

-¿qué te pasa?-dijo Draco al verle tan desanimado

-nada ¿qué me va pasar?

-venga Harry por Dios que te conozco ¿es por ella, verdad?

-no, no tiene nada que ver y ahora vete a trabajar

Y Harry se fue a su despacho dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca

-si claro, no tiene nada, nada que ver-pensó Draco en voz alta y con ironía como no.

_Claro que tiene que ver con ella, siempre tiene que ver con ella, pero no es que este enamorado ni mucho menos, no yo ahora la odio y nada va a cambiar mis sentimientos. Ella se marcho y me abandono y además ella no va a volver._

Claro, que había algo que Harry no sabía y era que ella si había regresado.

**3 horas más tarde **

¡Harry!-grito Ron desde la puerta

-¿qué? ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-oye ni que estuviese todo el día detrás de ti-dijo Ron mientras Harry le miro con una cara de "obvio"-bueno solo venia para avisarte de que el Ministro viene para acá

-Ah esta bien pues ya sabéis a la sala de reuniones Draco y tú, ¿ok?

-esta bien te esperamos allí

Draco y Ron se fueron a la sala de reuniones del departamento de aurores mientras Harry esperaba al Ministro.

-ya llega-dijo Cho

TOC, TOC

-adelante-dijo Harry

-Potter

-Sr. Ministro

Y ambos ante este saludo tan formal se dieron un gran abrazo

-Harry ¿cómo estas?

-bien, pero hacía mucho que no te veía con eso de que te tuviste que ir de viaje

-ya ves gafes del oficio, ¿y Ron y Draco?

-en la sala de reuniones ya nos están esperando con todo listo

-a muy bien pues vamos para ya

Y ambos se encaminaron hacía la sala de reuniones.

-vaya, vaya, vaya por fin se digna a aparecer el señor Ministro

-Weasley controla tus modales que soy tu jefe

Y ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron. Y lo mismo pasó con Draco

-bueno haber el tema es fácil, el subdepartamento "P" necesita un jefe-dijo el ministro

-si las pruebas ya están solo hay que convocar a todo el que quiera participar-dijo Harry mientras Draco le pasaba la carpeta al Ministro

-sabéis que soy muy exigente para este puesto, quiero gente que este muy bien preparada y con mucho poder, no quiero a nadie nuevo al menos que sea algo muy especial.

-si pero el problema es que he estado mirando en mi departamento a todos mis aurores y no hay nada que te pueda gustar o que busques-dijo Ron

-en el mío tampoco-dijo Draco negando con la cabeza

-y en el subdepartamento "P" que por ahora lo lleva Dean como suplente y he mirado los archivos de aurores y ni siquiera él nos va a servir-volvió hablar Ron

-bueno vosotros convocarlos a todos y haremos las pruebas, ya veré lo que hago si no encuentro lo que busco-dijo el ministro

-bueno pues ya está por ahora nada más, si quieres tomar algo-dijo Harry al ministro

-no muchas gracias me tengo que ir

-bueno nos veremos en la madriguera mañana ¿no? Recuerda que todos los sábados hay comida y cena allí-dijo Ron

-si claro, además mi esposa tiene ganas de ir, con eso del viaje y de que hoy la han llamado para ir a una convención no ha visto a la familia y los niños quieren ver a los demás-dijo el Ministro

-bueno pues ya sabes nos vemos mañana

-si, hasta mañana chicos

-hasta mañana Remus-dijeron los tres a la vez


	5. ¿¡TÚ!

**Capítulo 5: ¿! TÚ?! **

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir-dijo Hermione

-bueno vale, pero espero que mañana vengas a la comida que hemos preparado-dijo Molly

-por supuesto, no faltaré

-muy bien, pues entonces nos vemos mañana

-Adiós-dijo hermione despidiéndose de todas y salió por la puerta seguida de Ginny

-bueno ¿y qué?-pregunto Ginny

-¿qué de qué?

-pues eso que qué tal, si has estado cómoda etc

-¡AH! Es que no te explicas, pues sinceramente genial me he sentido como si no hubieran pasado los años

-pues Herm han pasado y demasiados pero ya estas aquí y eso es lo que importa

-muchas Gracias Gin-dijo Hermione mientras se bajaba del coche ya que ya estaban frente a la puerta del portal del apartamento que había alquilado Hermione hasta que supiera lo que iba a hacer

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo Ginny-¿te paso a recoger?

-no déjalo, mi padre me traerá mañana prontito mi coche, porque lo deje aquí antes de irme a Francia, así que llevaré yo el coche

-¡OK! pues nos vemos mañana-dijo la pelirroja-hasta mañana

-hasta mañana.

Y Hermione bajo del coche y subió a su piso. En cuanto llego se tumbo rendida en la cama, estaba muy cansada por el viaje y por lo ajetreado que había sido el día, así que se ducho y se acostó quedándose totalmente dormida.

Eran las 0:00 de la noche y en el ministerio aun quedaban un par de aurores, entre ellos los dos jefes de cada subdepartamento y el jefe de aurores.

-jefe si nos disculpa nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo uno de los aurores que quedaban aún allí

-si claro iros ya, nosotros acabamos-dijo el jefe

Y todos los aurores que aún quedaban se despidieron de ellos y se marcharon.

-¿por qué ellos se pueden ir y nosotros no?-dijo Ron con cara de niñito consentido

-Ay Ronald basta, sabes perfectamente que porque eres el jefe

-¡eh! Un momentito Harry, aquí el jefe eres tu no nosotros, nosotros dirigimos unos subdepartamento, Dean además también dirige uno de los subdepartamentos y no se queda hasta tan tarde

-Draco es lo mismo ser jefe de subdepartamento que del departamento en general, solo que con alguna función más, y además si Dean no se queda es porque él es solo provisional

-bueno dejemos el tema-dijo ahora Ron como desesperado y los otros dos le miraron con cara de "¡pero si has sacado tú el tema!"-bueno vale no me miren así, pero quiero acabar lo antes posible, además de que me estoy estresando solo de pensar que mañana en la madriguera estarán todo el día hablando de lo de la boda y seguro que me estresan y dirán que no me preocupo

-bueno Ron es que no te preocupas-dijo Draco con cara chistoso a lo que su amigo Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisita

-claro que me preocupo-contesto Ron ofendido-lo que pasa que también tengo problemas aquí en el ministerio y no puedo con todo

-bueno amigo no te preocupes que nosotros te ayudaremos-dijo Harry consolándolo con sus palabras

-si tiene razón, y yo también te ayudaré en lo que haga falta

-gracias vosotros si que sois unos buenos amigos.

Después de esta charla los 3 siguieron trabajando hasta que Draco miró el reloj y…

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-grito Draco

-Ay ¿qué pasa Draco?-dijo Ron sobresaltado

-que son las 2:45

-¿¡QUÉ?!-dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez

-no puede ser-dijo ahora Harry

-si, si puede ser aunque menos mal que ya hemos acabado que sino…

-tienes razón Draco, será mejor que cuelgues la lista de las pruebas que se van a realizar para elegir al nuevo jefe junto a la lista de la hora y el día en que se efectuaran dichas pruebas-dijo Harry

-que eso será el Martes a las 9:30

-Exacto Ron-dijo Harry-pero ahora vamonos que mañana es sábado y Molly no querrá que lleguemos a las tres de la tarde que después dice que es muy tarde para comer, y me parece a mi que como no nos vayamos a descansar mañana no habrá quien nos levante

-muy bien pues vamonos-dijo ahora Draco.

Y los tres salieron del ministerio directos cada uno a su casa.

El sábado pintaba muy bien, era un día de sol pero no muy caluroso y se podía sentir la brisa del aire que entraba por la ventana de la habitación del niño-que-sobrevivió. Tras sentir esa brisa hizo que poco a poco abriera sus pesados parpados. La verdad es que para haber dormido seis horas no estaba muy cansado, más bien diría lo contrario, estaba esplendido. Después de darse una ducha, vestirse y desayunar salió de la mansión Potter. La mansión Potter era enorme tenía un jardín con piscina gigante y más allá del bosque había un lago precioso y tenía un pequeño estadio de quiditch, y por dentro no había palabras para describirla. Era la casa más grande que se podía imaginar, tenía tres pisos y 7 habitaciones cada una con su baño y balcón correspondiente, tenía un salón gigante y una sala de reuniones y también tenía una salita de estar muy cómoda y como no una biblioteca enorme. La cocina era muy amplia y la verdad que la única persona que la utilizaba era Molly, Ginny o Luna cuando venían a visitarlo o tenían alguna cena o comida con invitados, aunque estaba Dobby y Winky que usaban la cocina y limpiaban, pero claro ellos no son personas si no elfos, que son también muy respetables. En fin, que creo que se queda corta la descripción pero era una casa alucinante.

Después de montarse en su también alucinante cochazo jaguar se fue directo a la madriguera, claro que lo que él no sabía es que le esperaba una sorpresita.

Hermione se estaba dando los últimos retoques, cuando de repente oyó el telefonillo

-¿si?

-……..

-a claro sube

DING DONG

-hola papi-dijo Hermione tirándose al cuello de su padre

-hola princesa, ¿qué tal?

-muy bien estaba arreglándome para irme. Por cierto, ¿vais a ir a la madriguera?

-no cariño, tu madre y yo tenemos una reunión así que lo siento mucho hija, solo he venido a saludarte y darte las llaves de tu preciado coche

-si, gracias papa ya tenía ganas de coger mi coche

-bueno hija yo me voy

-si, espera que bajamos juntos.

Y Hermione cogió su bolso y se marcho junto a su padre

-¡AY! por fin mi coche-Hermione tenía un BMW negro descapotable, es que a los aurores se les paga bastante jaja-bueno papa me voy

-si hija yo también, por cierto ¿por qué no te vienes a dormir a casa y estas allí hasta que sepas que hacer?

-no, papa sabes que prefiero vivir sola

-bueno esta bien pero espero que vengas mañana

-claro que si-dijo hermione sonriendo-adiós papa

Y después de darle un beso se monto en su coche y se fue directa a la madriguera pensando que sería un gran día pero ¿lo sería realmente?

-¿Hola?

-Harry hijo que alegría que llegues pasa estamos en el jardín-dijo Molly

Harry pasó a sentarse con los demás y después de un rato volvió a sonar el timbre.

-juraría que estábamos todos ¿no mama?-dijo Ron a volver a oír el timbre y Molly se fue lanzándole una mirada fugaz a su hijo.

Mientras tanto una personita pelirroja tragaba saliva suplicando para si misma que el encontronazo Potter-Granger no fuera muy fuerte y que pudieran tener la fiesta en paz.

-¿y a ti qué te pasa?-dijo el rubio mirando a su "amiga-enemiga" pelirroja

-a mi nada ¿por qué me iba a pasar algo a mi?

-¿por qué estas de los nervios?-dijo Draco con un tono de que era obvia la pregunta

-¡ah! por eso pues no me pasa nada solo que eh… pues… que…que creo que no va a haber comida suficiente-dijo Ginny inventando una excusa por su nerviosismo

-a va, no te preocupes yo y Ron hemos traído buenos postres

-si claro-dijo la pelirroja-"_si es que llegamos todos al postre vivos" _–esto último lo dijo para sí misma

-oye voy al baño ahora vuelvo ¿si?-dijo Harry a Ron mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Su amigo solo le sonrió en señal de que no se preocupara.

Justo cuando Harry cerró la puerta del baño Molly entro con su acompañante al jardín

-bueno chicos-dijo mirando especialmente a Ron y Draco ya que a Harry no le encontraba-les tengo una sorpresa

Y se retiró dejando paso a…………..

-¿¡HERMIONE?!-dijeron todos a la vez (bueno todos no, todos excepto las mujeres que ya la habían visto ayer).

Y Ron sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo en dirección a su amiga y la dio un fuerte abrazo. Hermione correspondió encantada al abrazo, pero después de llevar un rato abrazados hermione le dijo que se acordara que su futura esposa estaba delante y todos rieron ante aquel comentario. Y luego vino Draco el cual por casi tira a su amiga del abrazo que le dio y en un pequeño susurro le dijo "no toda va ser color de rosa" entonces ella le miro asombrada por lo que le dijo el chico, y es que lo había dicho con razón ya que él al estar viendo con dirección a la puerta se dio cuenta de quien estaba apoyado en esta con los ojos en blanco. Hermione se giro y vio ese pelo revoltoso que la había fascinado, esos labios que había deseado besar y esos ojos que en su momento le hipnotizaron. Y ambos como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo exclamaron:

-¿¡TÚ?!

Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios actualizare lo antes posible.

Un Besito y GRACIAS


	6. Una sorpresa¿agradable?

**Capítulo 6: UNA SORPRESA… ¿AGRADABLE?**

-¿¡TÚ?!-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Reino un silencio bastante incomodo en todo el jardín. La verdad es que era difícil describir lo que en ese momento ambos jóvenes sentían era una mezcla que podía resultar increíblemente explosiva. Por un lado estaba el rencor el odio, pero ¿por qué? Harry pensaba que el tenía la razón; ella, su mejor amiga, a la persona que amaba lo había abandonado sin piedad alguna y se había ido sin despedirse si quiera. Pero no se sabe muy bien si porque la vida es así o si su destino le marcó sus vidas ella también le odiaba y le guardaba rencor por no abrir su corazón y por ser un cobarde. Pero aquí la pregunta es fácil ¿quién tenía razón? Pero ¿que me dicen de la respuesta? Esa si que es difícil, porque la verdad ambos tenían buenos argumentos, aunque si buscamos una respuesta lógica como haría Hermione la respuesta esta clara AMBOS TENIAN LA CULPA. Pero claro para ellos o todo es negro o todo es blanco no hay un término medio, además es muy fácil echarle la culpa al otro y apiadarse de uno mismo "pobre de mi que desgraciado soy" y es mucho más complicado decir un "lo siento". Pero por mucho que intentarán fingir que había odio y rencor, también, había otro sentimiento, sí no era el que ellos querían dar a conocer si era el más puro el más hermoso y para ser sinceros el sentimiento más fuerte aunque a veces doloroso el AMOR.

-¿qué haces aquí?-dijo ella al verle

-AY Herm para lo inteligente que eres y que no puedas contestarte a esa pregunta-dijo el rubio a lo que la ojimiel le miró con cara de reproche

-la pregunta tendría que hacerla yo a ti porque te recuerdo que la que se largo fuiste tú-dijo el ojiverde con una mirada demasiado fría para el gusto de la castaña

-no me largue porque quise además solo fue una pregunta porque nadie me aviso de que vendrías

-bueno chicos lo mejor es que por ahora hagáis una tregua hasta que podáis hablar tranquilos-dijo Molly como si estuviera hablando a dos de sus hijos que se han peleado porque uno no le ha dejado un juguete al otro

-mira Molly no es que no me apetezca estar con vosotros pero…-Hermione empezó a hablar pero Molly al instante la interrumpió

-escuchadme los dos: lo de la tregua no era una pregunta ni una sugerencia era una ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ORDEN!!!!!

Todos pegaron un bote en su silla del susto que se dieron y se quedaron con los ojos en blanco

-vaya eh… será mejor que la hagáis caso je je-dijo Draco con una voz que denotaba terror y respeto hacia la anfitriona-yo no la llevaría la contraria

-muy bien, pues entonces por qué no vamos a comer-dijo Ginny para que el ambiente se aflojara un poco

-si, porque ya hay hambre-dijo Ron

-tu no cambias ¿no?-dijo Hermione con cara chistosilla

-oye ¿qué quieres que me muera de hambre? Hay que alimentarse

-ya pero no durante las 24 horas del día-le replico Hermione

-oye tu vienes chistosilla, además tu tampoco has cambiado sigues igual de mandona y rechistando todo el tiempo

PUM!!!!

-jajaja dios menudo collejón jajaja-decía Draco riéndose en la cara de Ron-vuelve ha hacerlo Herm

PUM!!!

-AUUU- grito Draco

-no me dijiste que lo volviera a hacer

-jajaja-se reía Ron

-si pero a él, no a mí

-¡CHICOS A COMER!

-vamos que nos llama tu madre Ron

-si vamos, antes de que me lleve otra de tus maravillosas collejas

-ay no te quejes tanto-dijo Hermione-tampoco es para tanto, además últimamente no tengo fuerzas

-uff pues menos mal. Yo con fuerzas no quiero probarte-dijo Ron y ante este comentario el rubio empezó a desternillarse de risa

-ayyyyy- suspiro Hermione-hombres

Mientras comían había varias conversaciones en la mesa, las esposas de Percy, Bill y Charlie junto a su suegra Molly hablaban del tema de la boda; las esposas de Fred y George hablan del embarazo de la primera; Fred, George, Ron, Draco y Harry hablaban de quiditch; Percy, Charlie, Bill y Arthur hablaban de los problemas del ministerio y por último Hermione hablaba con Ginny y con Luna contándoles un poco de su viaje.

-Bueno Herm nos ha hablado mucho de tu trabajo allá de tus estudios pero, ¿no crees que se te olvida algo?-dijo Luna con un toque de ¿picardía?

-¿a qué te refieres Luna?-dijo Hermione sin entender una palabra de la joven

-pues haber Herm, Luna se refiere a qué si tu no has tenida nada

-¿nada de qué? Ay chicas explíquense-dijo Hermione ya cansada de esa conversación que no les llevaba a nada

-ay Hermione hay que decirte todo con todas las palabras-dijo Luna rindiéndose-pues ¿qué si tu allí has tenido alguna persona especial?

-mejor dicho si te has tirado a alguno-dijo Ginny sin pelos en la lengua

-¡joder que basta!-dijo Hermione-bueno la verdad es que con uno, pero es que es un tema que me gustaría hablarlo con tranquilidad porque es un tema un poco complicado

-no me digas que la prefecta perfecta tiene un tema complicado que no entiende-dijo el rubio acercándose a la ojimiel

-¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!! MILAGRO algo que no entiende Hermione-dijo Ron ganándose otra colleja

-Haber Ronnie-dijo Hermione sabiendo que eso le molestaría-1º no es para tanto yo no soy perfecta y puedo equivocarme en algo o no entenderlo y 2º, que por ahora no se ha dado el caso ya que ese tema complicado lo puedo manejar yo perfectamente y no hay problema alguno

-vale, vale sabelotodo-dijo bajito pero Hermione le oyó-o venga sabes que lo digo con cariño-dijo al ver la cara que puso la chica y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla

-anda vamos a recoger la mesa y nos vamos al centro de mesa y nos tomamos un té con pastitas-dijo Molly-además de que a la tarde vienen Remus, Atenea, Tonks, Sirius y Bella

-¡si!-dijeron Ann, Aretha y Cathering

-abu, abu-dijo Arthur

-dime amor ¿qué pasa?-dijo Molly muy cariñosamente a su nieto

-yo tamben puedo toma paztelito-dijo el pequeño

-si cielo como no

-¡ben! Puedo comer paztelito, puedo comer paztelito-canturreaba el hijo único de Percy y Penélope

-ala pues vamonos a comer "paztelitos"-dijo Ron poniendo cara de niño

-tu estas segura de qué quieres casarte con mi hermano-pregunto Ginny a Luna. Tras este comentario Hermione, Draco y Harry se rieron y Ron puso cara de molesto

-sabes puedes que tengas razón, pero-añadió al ver la cara de su futuro esposo-aún así le amo incondicionalmente.

Y ron satisfecho con la respuesta de la rubia le planto un beso en los labios y la agarro de la mano demostrando el gran amor que ellos sentían


	7. Cambios

Hola, siento muchísimo el retraso pero no he podido escribir antes, exámenes, amigos novio, ordenador roto, virus etc...A partir de ahora intentare hacer los capítulos más largos.

Os dejo aquí las parejas con los hijos para que no os liéis.

Un beso a todos y muchas gracias por leerme.

Sirius-Bella: Rose Hellen Black (10), James Sirius Black (8)

Remus-Tonks: Tomas Remus Lupin (12), Mariam Nymphadora Lupin (8)

Bill-Fleur: Ann Fleur Weasley (5), Angel Arthur Weasley (3)

Charlie-Julia: Aretha Jenne Weasley y Cathering Molly Weasley (4) (gemelas)

Percy-Penelope: Arthur William Weasley (3)

George-Katie: Mark Frederick Weasley (6 meses)

Fred-Angelina: (esperando bebe)

Capitulo 7: Cambios

Estaban todos sentados en la mesa de té cuando sonó el timbre.

-Serán Remus y Sirius, voy abrirles.

Y Molly tan rápido como se fue regreso, esta vez acompañada de Sirius, Bella sus dos hijos y de Remus, Tonks y sus hijos.

-¡¡¡Tío Harry!!!-grito James el pequeño de los Black mientras se tiraba a los brazos de su padrino, Harry.

-Hola enano, ¿Cómo estas?-dijo Harry revolviendo el pelo de su ahijado

-Oye yo no soy un enano, ya tengo 8 años y dentro de tres iré a Hogwarts e iré a Gryffindor-dijo orgulloso el niño.

Harry sonrió al oír las palabras de su ahijado, el pequeño era todo Sirius y por siguiente era muy parecido al hombre que le da su nombre, James Potter.

Uno a uno fueron saludando, y hay que destacar que tanto Sirius como Remus le dieron una acogedora bienvenida a Granger estrujándola entre sus brazos ambos hombres. Y el ambiente fue cada vez mas alegre. Todos hablaban de sus cosas y los niños jugaban con los juguetes que les había sacado Molly.

Pero entonces sacaron el tema crucial que Ron había intentado evadir durante todo el día.

-Bueno chicos, ¿y como lleváis la boda?-dijo Penélope dirigiéndose a su cuñado y a su futura cuñada.

-Pues muy retrasado todo porque aquí donde ven, mi hijo se escaquea cada dos por tres-dijo Molly al parecer ofendida.

-Mama, no es que me escaque, es que tengo mucho trabajo y la boda y ahora el departamento que no tiene jefe, y hay muchas cosas-dijo Ron buscando defenderse

-Ya cariño, pero una persona se casa solo una vez en la vida, y no estas disfrutando de preparar la boda-dijo su madre intentando hacer entrar en razón a su hijo respecto a que tenia que estar más atento a los detalles de la boda-además de que Luna no puede con todo, ella también trabaja, y esta bastante agobiada ya que tú no la ayudas mucho.

Entonces Ron miro a su futura esposa como si acabara de caer en la cuenta de que ella también tenía que tener muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Luna perdóname de verdad, no había caído en la cuenta-dijo Ron muy arrepentido por su actitud.

-Ay Ron, tú no cambias, solo piensas en ti, y no tienes en cuenta a la pobre Luna-dijo Hermione sabiendo que esas palabras harían su efecto en Ron, pero era necesario-Ron a veces tenemos que darnos cuenta que en nuestra alrededor hay algo más que solo nosotros, y que a veces los demás pueden sufrir por nuestro comportamiento-dijo esto último centrado su mirada hacia un punto fijo, como si intentara decirlo al aire y este le escuchara cambiando todo.

-Lo sé y lo siento Luna.

-No te preocupes Ron, sé que has estado muy ocupado, solo que es que necesito un poco de ayuda, ya sabes que nunca fui buena en llevar muchas cosas a la vez. Esa es la especialidad de Herms-dijo Luna mirando a su prometido con una luz en los ojos que denotaban todo lo que lo amaba, y que le perdonaría cualquier cosa.

-Entonces Ron, ¿te comprometes a que vas a estar más atento a la boda?-dijo la menor de los Weasley.

-Si, pero con una condición-todos miraron a Ron como si acabara de decir la mayor barbaridad del mundo, era su boda y tenia la obligación de ayudar, bastante que se lo habían dicho de buenas maneras.

-Pero tendrás morro-dijo Hermione bastante ofendida-es tu boda y tu obligación, bastante que Luna no te ha mandado a la mier...

-Espera, que la condición es necesaria-dijo Ron dejándola con la palabra en la boca, cosa que no agrado mucho a la castaña-la condición es que el jefe de aurores, es decir mi jefe, me deje un poco más de tiempo.

Y todos, excepto Hermione, desviaron su mirada hacia Harry esperando su respuesta.

-Vale esta bien Ron, tienes vía libre, te dejare tranquilo, pero eso no quita que no tengas que hacer una funciones básicas, sabes que bastante tengo con el departamento entero, el subdepartamento P como para también tener que encargarme de todo tu departamento.

-Espera un momento-dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a todos por su tono de voz- ¿TÚ eres el jefe de aurores? ¿Desde cuando? Pero si en el colegio no podías ni con dos trabajos a la vez.

-¿Perdona?-dijo Harry muy ofendido- lo primero de todo decirte que he cambiado, que ya no soy el mismo niñato de antes, he madurado; y segundo en el colegio no podía con dos trabajos a la vez porque un loco maniático intentaba matarme cada dos por tres-dijo Harry acordándose de su época en el colegio.

Hermione le miro por primera vez a los ojos con ¿lastima?, pero al momento desvió su mirada. No quería sentir pena por él, quería odiarlo hasta más no poder.

-Bueno Molly yo tengo que ir yéndome, tengo aún muchas cosas que hacer-dijo Hermione excusándose para salir lo antes posible de ahí.

-Esta bien Hermione querida, espero verte pronto-dijo Molly creyendo la excusa de la ex-Gryffindor.

Hermione se fue despidiendo de todos con un beso y un abrazo, a excepción de Harry que se despidió de él llamándole por su apellido e igual hizo el moreno.

-¡Hermione! espera un segundo-le llamo su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Dime Remus, ¿sucede algo?-dijo Hermione un poco preocupada.

-No, no te preocupes, solo quería comentarte que si no te importaría mucho pasarte el lunes por mi despacho-dijo el licántropo

-A si, no te preocupes, me pasaré por ahí

-¿Te parece bien a las diez?-pregunto Remus.

-si por mi no hay problemas-dijo Hermione confirmando con su agenda mental de que no tenía nada que hacer.

-OK, pues perfecto, nos vemos allí.

Y Remus le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione.

Hermione salió de la madriguera y pudo respirar ya por fin aliviada. Tenía que admitir que el encuentro con Potter le había removido muchas cosas del pasado, aunque ella pensó que sería por que no lo esperaba verlo allí. Aunque se sintió un poco tonta _como no iba a estar allí si los Weasley son como su familia, Hermione debiste de imaginar que él esta aquí todos los fin de semanas. _Y es que Harry había cambiado bastante, tanto físicamente como por dentro. Era mucho más frió y más calculador, al parece la madurez le había echo darse cuenta de que el mundo es cruel y no siempre hay que ser bueno. Aunque con los suyos seguía siendo igual de amable y amoroso, es más era mucho más cariñoso que antes, quizás gracias a la Molly que le había dado un amor que él nunca pudo disfrutar, el de una madre. Y físicamente estaba de toma pan y moja, y es que el chico había desarrollado sus músculos, sus ojos verdes ya no se veían tapados por esas gafa ya que ahora llevaba lentillas y brillaban como nunca y su pelo revuelto ahora le hacia más sexy aún. Su antiguo amigo había cambiado y mucho. Pero lo que más le impresiono fue su mirada, esa mirada que la había enamorado. Pero ahora no se pondría a pensar en eso, ahora solo quería cenar algo ligero y acostarse.

Hacia mucho que Harry no vivía un sábado tan excitante en la Madriguera como hoy. Y es que ver a Hermione de nuevo le había revuelto el estomago y porque no admitirlo, le había dado un vuelco al corazón al verla. Ella había cambiado mucho, se había vuelto mucho más fría y más calculadora si podía ser posible. Tenía contestaciones para todo, aunque eso antes también, pero ahora sabía contestar de una manera que se te quitaran las ganas de volver a preguntar algo, pero se había dado cuenta que con Ron seguía siendo como su hermana protectora que le abría los ojos porque no quería verle sufrir más de lo que ya lo hacia. Por lo que Harry adivino que seguía teniendo ese corazón gigantesco que no le entraba en el pecho. Y en apariencia física...MADRE MÍA, estaba para comérsela enterita, todo su cuerpo eran curvas, tenía una talla perfecta y como iba vestida se le marcaba su perfecta figura, sus rizos castaños se estaban perfectamente definidos y caían formando ondas a lo largo de su espalda y sus ojos...era lo que más le había impresionado, esos ojos color miel brillaban con luz propio, Harry pensó que si entraba en una cueva oscura podría iluminarla solo con sus ojos.

Y es que ambos habían cambiado, pero había algo que nunca podría cambiar, y es que podrían pensar de distinta forma, tener distinto cuerpo, ser más fríos, más cariñosos, pero los sentimientos verdaderos por mucho tiempo que pase nunca cambiaran. Y eso era lo que ellos no había cambiado: su amor hacia el otro.


	8. De manteles, pruebas y resultados

¡Hola!

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis?

Bueno antes de nada pediros perdón, pero es que entre exámenes, trabajo, novio, amigos, familia…he estado muy liada.

Pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Y sin más que decir os dejo el octavo capítulo.

Se lo dedico a mi nena Cris y a mi autora favorita FrancisHHr (espero que leas esto jejeje)

Por cierto a partir de ahora escribiré en primera persona, siendo los protagonistas y los que cuenten la historia Hermione y Harry.

**Capítulo 8:**

**De manteles, pruebas y resultados**

**(Aunque mañana tenga que odiarle)**

El domingo se había pasado volando, después de haber comido con mis padres había quedado con una de mis amigas de Francia, Marlen.

Y ahora me encontraba en la cocina comiéndome dos sándwiches vegetales que me estaban sentando genial.

Riiiing, Riiiing.

-¿Sí?

-Hermione, soy yo-dijo alguien desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Ah! dime Ron, ¿Ha pasado algo?-digo esto último con algo de pánico.

-No, no te preocupes, es que me ha dicho Remus que por favor te recuerde que mañana tienes que estar a las 10.00 en su despacho.

-A ok, dile que no se preocupe que estaré allí a la hora. Pero Ron, ¿tú sabes para qué me quiere ver?-pregunto con esperanzas de que mi amigo supiera algo.

-Pues la verdad, no tengo ni idea de por qué te habrá llamado, a saber; siendo como es Remus. Pero oye Herms, querría pedirte un favor.

-Haber Ronald dime, pero no me pidas imposibles.

-No es ningún imposible Herms, solo quería decirte, qué si por favor mañana después de ir a la reunión de Remus podrías acompañar a Luna a mirar la mantelería, ya que mañana tengo reunión urgente.

-Ron, prometiste que no te escaquearías-digo con reproche en mi voz

-Y no lo voy hacer-me contesta Ron bastante molesto- lo que pasa, que por la mañana voy a la reunión porque por la tarde tengo que ir con Luna a mirar los recuerdos y los puros que daremos en la boda, pero por favor acompáñala-me suplica mucho mas tranquilo, que cree, ¿qué así lo va a conseguir? pues si-Ginny no puede porque tiene una reunión por la mañana en San Mungo, mama tampoco puede porque tiene gente del ministerio para comer, Harry, Draco y su papa trabajan y en la única que confió a parte de ellos es en ti. También pensé en mis cuñaditas, pero no quiero que mi futura esposa acabe con un colapso nervioso. ¡Porfa Herms hazme ese favor!-me dice esto último como si fuera un niño pequeño suplicando que le compren el mejor juguete de la tienda.

-Esta bien Ron, iré, pero solo porque tu vas por la tarde

-¡¡GRACIAS, TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO!!-dijo Ron gritando

-Lo sé Ron, yo también te quiero, adiós Ron, nos vemos-digo sin poder reprimir una sonrisa al oír lo que dijo mi pelirrojo amigo.

-Adiós Herms, y recuerda que te quiero.

Pipipi, pipipi, pipipi

Seguidamente cuelgo a mi mejor amigo, probablemente dejándole con la frase "te quiero" en la boca, pero es que cuando Ron quiere puede ser muy pesado.

Pensando en lo que me querría comentar mi amigo y ex profesor Remus Lupin, recojo la cocina, me tumbo en mi cómodo sillón y me pongo a ver la televisión, ignorando completamente que mañana sería un día bastante ajetreado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Me da igual lo que digas Malfoy, mañana quiero ver el informe encima de mi mesa. Tú fuiste él que dijiste que esta vez te tocaba preparar las pruebas para el "subdepartamento P" y eso incluye las tres etapas, y que tienes que preparar las Tres etapas, no solo lo que a ti te gusta-digo furioso, bastante furioso hablando por el móvil.

-………………………………………….

-Que no Draco, te jodes, le hubieses dejado esta vez a Ron, de verdad que siempre igual-digo ya desesperado.

-…………………………………………….

-Me da igual, preparas la teoría, la práctica y la logística, y se acabo

-………………………………………………

-Me da lo mismo que sea una injusticia, soy tu jefe y te lo ordeno, y ahora te tengo que colgar que aún tengo que preparar los lugares de las pruebas.

Odiaba cuando tenían que hacer las pruebas para el dichoso "subdepartamento P", pero para mi desgracia era mi obligación hacerlas todos los años. Pero es que estaba cansado de que el día antes de tener que entregar el informe con las tres etapas, y esas tres etapas con sus correspondientes pruebas, siempre me llamase Ron o Draco diciendo que no quieren preparar ni la parte de teoría ni la de logística.

Pero, ¿es qué ninguno de los dos se paraba a pensar que yo también tenía mil cosas que hacer, y que no me quejaba?

Estaba cansado, si no hubiesen sido mis mejores amigos ya los hubiese mandado a la mierda, aunque eso, ahora que lo pienso, ya lo había hecho.

Estaba cansado muy cansado, el domingo había sido un día fatal, después de despertar en la madriguera tuve que irme al Valle Godric y empezar con el informe. Llevaba desde las 12 de la mañana con el dichoso informe, y eran las doce de la noche. Pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor es que aún me quedaba una semanita muy dura, y además tenía el presentimiento de que muchas sorpresas se me presentarían esta semana.

Después de seguir redactando el informe durante tres horas más, por fin lo he terminado y sin pensármelo dos veces me meto en la cama y me quedo dormido al instante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ansiosa, esa era la palabra que podría definirme ahora mismo. No sabia porque pero tenía un presentimiento, no estaba segura si bueno o malo, pero lo tenia de lo que me diría Remus.

Me quedaban cinco minutos para llegar al Ministerio de Magia de Londres, y se me estaban haciendo los segundos minutos y los minutos horas.

Después de buscar aparcamiento por una de las calles muggles cerca del ministerio durante diez minutos encontré uno dos calles más arriba de donde se encontraba el ascensor que me llevaría al Ministerio.

-Buenos días, por favor identifíquese-me dice una maquina que tenia voz de mujer.

-Hermione Jane Granger-dije alto y claro.

-Un momento por favor…………Identificado. Bienvenida Srta. Granger

Y el ascensor empezó a descender rápidamente, hasta que después de unos segundos se abrió la puerta dejando ver un vestíbulo gigantesco. En mitad del vestíbulo había una fuente y en cada lado de él había chimeneas de donde entraban y salía gente. El vestíbulo estaba decorado de mármol y era una maravilla, y en las paredes se podían ver cuadros de los magos mas importantes de la historia y de los magos que habían pasado por el Ministerio desempeñando la función de Ministros. Entre los cuadros se podía ver retratado a Albus Dumbledore, a Sirius o a Remus, pero entonces algo me llama la atención.

-No puede ser-susurro para mi misma.

Al retrato de Sirius y Remus le separaban tres cuadros. Debajo de cada cuadro se podía leer perfectamente de izquierda a derecha:

HARRY HERMIONE RON

H.J POTTER H.J GRANGER R.B WEASLEY

Me quedo un buen rato observando los retratos y leyendo los nombres. Hay estábamos los tres, eso si que no me lo esperaba. Podía imaginarme cualquier cosa pero no eso.

Éramos parte de la historia, tampoco era tan raro, habíamos salvado al mundo mágico, pero, ¿y toda la gente que se había sacrificado y había muerto en el intento? No sabía que pensar, ni si quiera sabia si era malo o no. Ser una heroína, eso no me va nada, ni un poquito, pero tampoco iba a montar un pollo por estar colgada en la pared del Ministerio, y tengo que admitir que a pesar de que tanto Ron como Harry son mis amigos de toda la vida y les conozco como si les hubiese parido, era un verdadero placer estar entre esos dos. Más adelante se podía ver la imagen de Draco. Increíble tan jóvenes y ahí. ¡MIERDA! son las 10:25 y a saber cuanto tiempo se tarda en llegar al despacho de Remus.

Me doy la mayor prisa por llegar, y me montó en otro ascensor muy parecido al de la entrada.

-Por favor, ¿A qué planta desea que le transporte?-me dice la misma voz de antes.

-A la planta general, al despacho del Ministro-digo claramente.

-Planta General, Despacho del señor Lupin-dice la máquina confirmándome lo que yo ya había dicho.

Después de esto el ascensor se empieza a mover, pero no asciende ni desciende sino que se mueve hacia delante, luego gira a la izquierda y finalmente vuelve a girar hacia ese lado.

-Planta General

Salgo disparada, no me gusta mucho los movimientos bruscos, y la verdad digamos que el ascensor despacito no iba.

Pero entonces me quedo asombrada, vaya ¿quién se iba a imaginar que Remus tuviera tan buen gusto? Bueno la verdad es que siempre supe que era elegante pero no tanto. Y es que delante de mí se puede ver una sala de mármol y de parqué. Tiene un jarrón de madera precioso y varias esculturas y cuadros que te dejan con la boca abierta. Hay una pequeña recepción. La chica que esta ahí debe ser su secretaria.

-Hola, buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?-me dice amablemente.

-Buenos días-digo yo también con su mismo tono de voz-tenia cita con el señor Lupin-le digo aclarándole el porque de mi presencia allí.

-Un momento-la chica saca una agenda y se pone a mirarla como si algo no cuadrara, y de repente-o por Dios, disculpe señorita Granger, no la había reconocido-me dice como si hubiera hecho el peor pecado del mundo

-¿Eh? a no, no se preocupe, no pasa nada-madre mía pobre chica, no ha debido de tener buena experiencia con gente importante, a la gente se le sube demasiado la fama a la cabeza.

-Por favor pasé, el Señor Lupin la esta esperando-me dice volviendo al tono amable de antes.

-Muchas gracias-le brindó una sonrisa y me dirijo a la puerta del despacho.

Llamo suavemente y la puerta se abre sin que nadie haya tocado el pomo. ¡GUAU! todo huele a madera de roble me encanta este despacho aunque tampoco es muy grande y eso es algo que me encanta. Remus no es el típico tío que le gustan las grandezas, le conozco demasiado. Cuando en la guerra mi familia se tuvo que mudar a Australia para estar protegidos, a pesar de que la familia Weasley sean para mí como una familia, los que se encargaron realmente de mí fueron Sirius y Remus y me trataron como si yo fuera su hija.

-¿Te gusta?-la voz de Remus me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Si, mucho, sabía que no me defraudaría señor Ministro-digo sacándole la lengua.

-Señorita Granger, nunca me atrevería a defraudarla-dice sonriéndome-te he echado mucho de menos-y me abraza.

No puedo evitar que una furtiva lágrima se me escape y a la vez se me dibuje una sonrisa.

-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos-me separo un poco de él y le miró a los ojos, ¡Dios! les he echado tanto de menos pero bueno vamos a lo importante-dejándonos de sentimentalismos, dime ¿por qué querías verme?-nunca me he andado con rodeos.

-Siempre tan directa ¿verdad?-me dice sonriéndome.

-Sabes que si, y también sabes que eso te encanta-y ahí sale mi adorable sonrisa marca Granger.

-Jajaja-no puede evitar reír y eso me gusta-antes de nada siéntate y dime si quieres algo.

-No, gracias-le digo, estoy ansiosa, quiero saberlo ya.

-Bueno, Hermione si te he pedido que vinieras aquí a verme a sido porque el tema que quiero hablar es de trabajo.

-¿De trabajo? Haber explícate-de todo lo que me he imaginado esto no estaba en mis pensamientos.

-Mira para que lo entiendas antes te voy a explicar como va aquí el departamento de aurores.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver el departamento de aurores conmigo?-no entiendo nada, vale ya sé que eso se nota.

-Vamos a ver cariño, no te voy hablar del departamento de deportes mágicos-me dice mirándome como si me estuviese explicándome que dos por dos son cuatro-¿Tú qué eres?

-¿Cómo qué que soy?-ya me estoy cabreando, no me gusta no entender las cosas.

-Profesionalmente hablando.

-¡Ah! eso, haber empezado por ahí-por fin le entiendo-Pues yo soy auror. Espera eso tú ya lo sabes.

-claro que lo sé-me dice ya un poco desesperado-pero como te he empezado hablar del departamento de aurores y tú me has dicho que para que te hablaba de ese tema.

-Haber si yo sé que soy auror pero, ¿qué tengo que ver con el departamento de aurores de Londres?

-Porque quiero que trabajes con nosotros-¡Hala! di que si, más directo no puede ser, yo trabajando aquí, no sé.

-¿Qué me ofreces?

-Una oferta muy interesante, mira el departamento de aurores esta dividido en dos subdepartamentos: H, Z y P. Ron lleva el H, Draco el Z y el P por ahora Dean. Y esos tres subdepartamentos están unidos a un solo despacho el del jefe.

-O sea, el de Harry.

-Exacto.

-Vale, y que pinto yo ahí.

-Pues muy fácil, resulta que para llevar un subdepartamento hay que tener un alto nivel de teoría y práctica y el puesto esta vacante desde hace casi un año. Dean no lo lleva mal, pero no es él idóneo para el puesto.

-Y quieres que ocupe ese puesto.

-Si, pero ahí es donde viene lo difícil. Para entrar al subdepartamento como jefe hay que hacer unas pruebas que imponen Harry, Ron y Draco. Yo Podría hablarlo con ellos y si quieres no presentas la prueba, confió en ti y sé que en Francia has sido jefa del departamento.

-No, me niego, gracias por confiar en mí, pero yo quiero presentarme la prueba-y demostrarle a Har...a todos que soy apta para ese trabajo.

-De nada cielo, pero las pruebas son mañana-dice algo angustiado-y necesito alguien en ese subdepartamento, da demasiados problemas y quebraderos de cabeza.

-No te preocupes, ¿cuándo salen los resultados?-digo yo curiosa

-El martes por la tarde

-Pues el miércoles tendrás jefa del subdepartamento.

-Ok, pues entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Que así sea, bueno me voy que tengo que ir a mirar manteles-me mira raro muy raro-la boda de Ron y Luna. Ron no puede ir hasta esta tarde por una reunión.

-Si tiene una reunión con los de la embajada sueca.

-Bueno Remus nos vemos-me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Chao preciosa.

-Chao.

Estoy ansiosa por ver a Luna y contarla todo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Angy por favor, tráeme los informes del caso Lewis-dice un hombre algo canoso y muy atractivo.

-Tome señor Sirius-al despacho de Sirius entra una morena algo bajita y de unos treinta años de edad.

-Gracias, ya te puedes retirar Angy y seguir en tus cosas.

-Esta bien señor, si necesita algo me llama.

Y seguidamente se retira del despacho

-Este ministro me trae por el camino de la amargura-Riiiing, Riiiing-dime Angy.

-Esta aquí el señor Potter.

-Hágale pasar

-Hola Harry hijo, ¿qué haces aquí?

-He venido por que necesito los informes de las relaciones con Suiza, y como eres el jefe del departamento internacional.

-Lo sé y me encanta.

No puedo evitar reírme, nunca cambiará. Y es que desde que Sirius viajo por el mundo entero su sueño era trabajar en algo que tuviera que ver con el mundo internacional y que mejor q ser el jefe de dicho departamento.

-Toma los informes, empápate en ellos-me dice sonriéndome.

-Gracias Sirius, me voy.

-Oye Harry-me dice antes de que pueda dar un paso.

-Dime

-¿Qué tal con ella?

Sonrió, pero no es una sonrisa alegre, es más bien una sonrisa triste, sé a que se refiere, y lo peor es que con él no me puedo hacer el tonto.

-Imagino que bien-digo, no le estoy mintiendo es que no sé que decir.

-¿Imaginas?

-Si, imagino-digo cansinamente.

-Esta bien, vete, pero yo, la echaba muchísimo de menos.

-Lo sé-digo yo abriendo la puerta de su despacho, y antes de salir por ella y cerrarla tras de mi no puedo evitar decirlo-y yo también.

Eso es lo que me hace Sirius, desde que llego llevo diciéndome a mi mismo que no la echo de menos, y es ver a Sirius, me pregunta que tal con ella y con una simple frase "pero yo, la echaba muchísimo de menos" se lo confieso. Sé que él no dirá nada. Pero una conversación con cuatro frases puede hacer que confiese mis secretos mejores guardados, con él eso siempre me pasa. Pero lo mejor es que no me importa ni me cabrea. Y eso si me hace sonreír, y ahora, es una sonrisa sincera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le he contado todo a Luna y esta radiante de felicidad, es una gran amiga y eso nadie me lo quita. Y es que Luna es junto a Ginny las mejores amigas que alguien pudiese imaginar tener.

Llevamos como dos horas viendo manteles y no se decide, y la verdad es que no la culpo. Todos son preciosos ahí como 100 variedades de colores y formas.

¿De dónde sacan tantos colores?

-Herms que tono te gusta más, ¿el rosa pálido o el rosa pastel?-me dice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sinceramente Luna, yo veo los dos iguales-con ella nunca me ha importado ser sincera.

La veo reírse tranquilamente y no puedo evitar hacerlo yo también, esta feliz, se va a casar quien no lo estaría en su lugar. Y ahí es donde me doy cuenta de que la envidio, me encantaría estar en su lugar, y no lo digo porque se case con Ron, yo quiero mucho a Ron pero como a un hermano, lo digo por el simple hecho de tener a alguien que me ame como Ron ama a Luna y de casarse. Tiene que ser estupendo saber que te vas a unir para toda la vida con la persona que amas.

-Bueno anda di uno, aunque sea échalo a suertes.

-Esta bien. Ummm, yo creo que me quedaría con el rosa pastel-digo decidiéndome por la mantelería de la izquierda.

-Genial pues ya esta, el rosa pastel, buena elección Herms.

-Gracias.

Y nos dirigimos al dependiente. Luna le paga y el chico le dice que una semana antes lo verá en el ensayo general con el banquete y Luna se va satisfecha.

Después de hablar de trivialidades y comprarnos un frapuccino cada una decidimos sentarnos en un banco.

-Oye Herms, ¿qué tal vas con Harry?

-No sé la verdad, yo vine con la idea de tratarle como un extraño, pero no puedo, pensé que lo había olvidado, pero no sé Luna.

¡Genial! He intentado desde que llegue decirme a mi misma que lo había olvidado completamente y ahora me confieso a mi mejor amiga. Vaya me siento mejor.

-Tranquila, el primer paso es admitirlo

-Pero no quiero-digo como si fuera una niña pequeña, levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia el coche.

-Lo sé, pero Ginny y yo te ayudaremos a lo que sea entendido por algo somos tus amigas ¿no?-me dice seriamente, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa al final de la frase- además Herms cielo, no se puede evitar el amor. Un amor fuerte aunque este separado a miles de kilómetros y durante mil años, no se rompe. Por que es el sentimiento más fuerte, el amor. Ni el mejor odio puede separar al amor más sincero cielo, y mucho menos el sentimiento del olvido puede hacer destruir el amor.

Solo algo así puede abrirte los ojos, eso que no lo dude nadie.

-Gracias Luna.

-No las des, ahora solo tenemos que saber si tu amor es del fuerte y sincero-me dice sonriendo y entrando en el coche.

-No dudes que lo es. Si, si que es ese tipo de amor-digo yo metiéndome en el coche sabiendo que Luna no ha escuchado mi última frase, pero algo me dice que no hace falta que se lo confiese para que ella lo sepa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estoy delante del espejo sin saber que ponerme. Debería ponerme algo cómodo, pero tampoco puedo ir en pijama. Ya sé, me pongo el pantalón cortito vaquero con un top que me llega hasta el ombligo. Me miro al espejo y me recojo el pelo en una coleta alta. Perfecta. Cojo las llaves del coche y salgo de casa. He de admitir que estoy algo nerviosa pero a la vez estoy ansiosa, es como cuando teníamos un examen en Howarts, me apasionan los exámenes, ya sé que soy rara pero es así.

Me dirijo hacia el Ministerio en mi coche. ¡Que ganas de llegar y ver el ambiente! La verdad es que he estado toda la noche estudiando y mirando hechizos, una no debe confiarse nunca, quien sabe. Además conozco demasiado bien a esos tres y a saber que pruebas ponen. Ya he llegado al Ministerio y para mi desgracia tengo que aparcar unas cuatro calles mas abajo, podrían poner un garaje en el Ministerio, se lo voy a proponer a Remus. Además no soy la única que va en coche al Ministerio, ya he oído a mucha gente quejarse de que porque no ponen aparcamiento subterráneo.

Después de estar caminando unos diez minutos y apuntarme una nota mental de decirle a Remus lo del aparcamiento entro al ascensor y sigo el mismo procedimiento que ayer cuando fui a ver a Remus. Solo que esta vez al montarme la segunda vez al ascensor en vez de dirigirme hacia el despacho del Ministro me dirigí hacia el departamento de aurores, donde nos esperarían Ron, Draco y Potter.

-departamento de Aurores-me dijo la voz de mujer del ascensor.

Nada mas bajar veo a muchísima gente. El departamento esta hasta arriba de gente, la verdad es que es un poco agobiantes.

Estoy empezando a asustarme, no sé cuantos seremos aquí, más los que están llegando, pero de todos los que somos solo uno será el jefe. Y ya no estoy segura de que sea yo.

-ya es la undécima vez que convocan a los aurores para el puesto de jefe del subdepartamento P, y yo es la séptima vez que me presento y no ha habido suerte.

-ya, yo es la décima vez que me presento y no ha habido suerte, son demasiado exigentes.

No puedo evitar escuchar a dos de los aurores que están a mi derecha en una banca. ¿Ya han hecho las pruebas once veces y nadie las ha superado? ¿Tan difíciles son?

Bueno la verdad es que me imagine que serían difíciles, pero hasta cierto punto. Dios y si no paso las pruebas, y si suspendo y si OTRO SE QUEDA CON EL PUESTO... ¡OH DIOS MIO NO, ESO NO! Lo admito no me gustan que me superen, pero es que he sido jefa de departamento en Francia y tengo muchas aptitudes para ello.

-Buenos días a todos-estoy de espaldas a la voz que acaba de darnos los buenos días pero sé quien es perfectamente, Ron-como todos sabréis estamos aquí porque hoy son las pruebas para el subdepartamento P, pero antes de que nos dirijamos al recinto donde se harán las pruebas, se dirigirá a ustedes el jefe del departamento de aurores, Harry Potter.

Y es ahí donde me doy la vuelta y le veo, bueno les veo a los tres.

Ron lleva puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta ceñida de color azul, Draco lleva puesto también unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta como Ron pero en negra. Están tremendos sé que son mis amigos, pero no estoy ciega. Ahora soy consciente de que tengo la boca abierta y de que se me cae la baba, y es que no es para menos porque Harry lleva puesto unos pantalones de vestir con una camiseta verde clara también de vestir y una chaqueta como de cuero, la camiseta se le pega al torso y le hace ver tanto interesante como sexy. ¡Por Merlín! Como puede estar tan bueno. Normal que las mujeres se les tiren al cuello, sobre todo a Harry.

-Buenos días a todos, antes de nada quiero daros las gracias por participar y por poner todo de vosotros. Antes de nada os explicaré dónde y cómo van a ser las pruebas. Como sabréis todos el lugar es donde las últimas seis veces, ya que las últimas cinco veces las hicimos en el pabellón A y era demasiado difícil así que lo volvemos hacer donde el año pasado-y no puedo evitarlo

-Disculpe señor Potter- y todos me miran, y él me mira-yo ni la última vez, ni las veces pasado he presentado la prueba y por consiguiente no sé donde es.

-pues entonces bienvenida ¿señorita?...-¡Ah! No te hagas el que no sabes mi apellido, ahora quieres jugar yo te sigo el juego, aunque la muchos te miren raro porque saben perfectamente de nuestra relación en el colegio.

-Granger, señorita Granger.

-ah, pues bienvenida señorita Granger. Y sobre lo que me ha preguntado es en el pabellón 858 A. Es el más grande y tiene varias salas, por lo que podremos hacer las pruebas en salas distintas y acondicionadas según sean estás.

-gracias por su aclaración señor Potter.

-para eso estoy señorita Granger.

¡Dios llega a ser tan arrogante!

-como casi todos sabéis, este examen se divide en tres etapas. La primera etapa será la teórica. La parte teórica consta de cien preguntas, 80 son tipo tes y 20 son de respuesta larga, por cada respuesta bien contestada obtendréis un punto. La segunda etapa es la de logística. La parte de logística es muy parecido por no decir igual que un tes de inteligencia, también se dividirá en 100 preguntas, solo que esta vez las 100 preguntas serán tipo tes. Y la última etapa y la más difícil será la etapa práctica. Esta última parte será distinta a veces anteriores. Anteriormente lo hacíamos en tres mini pruebas que teníais que superar pero esta vez no serán tres pruebas, sino que serán tres desafíos, con cada uno de nosotros.

No me lo puedo creer, estos tres están locos, con ellos tres, ¿así quien va a pasar? Aunque bueno no es por hacerme la mejor de todas pero tengo posibilidades de ganarle a cualquiera de los tres. Y tengo la ventaja de que les conozco bastante bien como para saber que hechizos pueden utilizar, aunque claro esta hace mucho que no les veo y no se cuanto habrá cambiado su táctica.

La verdad es que la gente esta alucinando, muchos le miran incrédulos y otros asustados. Y yo simplemente no les miro. Empieza a haber alboroto y la gente se pone nerviosa.

-haber por favor, necesito silencio. Ahora os diré el baremo y como saldrá vuestra nota. En la primera etapa podréis sacar como mucho 100 puntos, en la segunda otros 100 y en la tercera 300 puntos, cien por cada desafío ganado, por lo que lo máximo que podréis conseguir serán 500 puntos. Cada punto valdrá 0.2 por lo que si obtenéis todos los puntos tendréis el examen al 100, y si por ejemplo obtenéis 400 puntos bien de los 500 obtendréis el 80. Y esta vez para superar la prueba y por tanto conseguir el puesto de jefe tendréis que obtener un 98, es decir tenéis que conseguir 490 puntos, por lo que tendréis un margen de 10 puntos de error.

¡Joder! Desde cuando son tan exigentes.

-sabemos que el año pasado era el 95, pero necesitamos para este puesto la perfección y no nos valen fallos-estaba muy serio, si no me equivoco no ha dormido mucho y por lo que le conozco sé que este tema le esta cansando ya demasiado-bueno y ahora os dejo con Draco el cual os dará todo lo que necesitéis y os llevará al pabellón, muchas gracias y suerte a todos.

Y todos aplauden y él se va. Pero, ¿por qué se va, si en un rato tiene que retar? Bueno da igual Hermione no pienses en él y concéntrate en la prueba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Necesito aire, necesito aire. No puedo, no puedo, ya soy mayor para estas cosas. Verla así vestida, casi me da un algo. ¡Merlín es irresistible!, aunque creo que me he hecho muy bien el sueco. Pero el verla así no puede ser bueno para la salud, ahora tengo en la mente su imagen y la mía haciendo cosas del todo menos jugar al parchis. Y lo peor es que como pasé las pruebas la tendré que ver todos los días en el departamento. Veré su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuerpo de escándalo, oiré su voz…Para Harry, para, por tu bien Harry ¡PARA!

Necesito sentarme, necesito pensar bien las cosas, porque sino puedo hacer una barbaridad y no quiero, bastante tengo ya con tenerla aquí como para también tenerla en el departamento. Así que lo mejor será que me concentre en el desafío y ganarla. Además ella puede trabajar en cualquier otro departamento, es más tengo entendido que también tiene un curso de enfermería por lo que podría perfectamente trabajar en San Mungo. O incluso en el departamento de leyes mágicas ya que también ha estudiado derecho en una universidad muggle de Francia.

¿POR QUÉ MERLIN, POR QUÉ EN MI DEPARTAMENTO?

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-no puedo evitar gritar.

-umm, Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?-me dice Ron algo asustado, admito que yo en su lugar también lo estaría.

-si, lo siento Ron es que estoy algo estresado y alterado, ya sabes, el examen esta me saca de mis casillas.

-si, seguro-Ron duda, la verdad es que me conoce desde hace años, para mi es como un hermano y me conoce como tal-el caso es que ya hemos hecho las dos primeras etapas, solo faltan la de los desafíos.

-¿qué?, ¿ya tan pronto?

-Harry es la una y media, hace 4 horas que empezamos el examen de admisión.

Cuatro horas, entre tonterías se me han pasado las cuatro horas volando. Debo ir a un psicólogo yo me estoy volviendo loco.

-esta bien Ron, voy para allá.

Ron sale del despacho y me deja solo. Bueno he de concentrarme y no puedo perder ningún desafío, no quiero que cualquiera se encargue de mi subdepartamento, lo que ahora necesito son menos problemas, y estoy seguro que si meto a cualquiera me dará más problemas, aunque no creo que nadie pueda superar al 98 el examen por que clar...

-¿Harry?, ¿vienes o no?-

Me acaba de dejar con la palabra en la boca, quiero decir, con los pensamientos en la mente... ¡Dios que estoy diciendo, digo pensando! Será mejor que mire seriamente lo del psicólogo

-Si perdona Ron, ya voy.

Y nos dirigimos hacia el pabellón 858 A, Ron mirándome extraño y yo pensando en que pasará en estas horas largas que me quedan de suplicio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Merlín que gran examen! Ha sido el mejor examen que he hecho en mi vida, han sido preguntas tan inteligentes, tan comunes y a la vez tan extrañas, tan PERFECTAS. ¡Ay Por Morgana, Merlín y por Dumbledore! ¿Creo que he tenido un orgasmo cuando he visto el examen? Me he vuelto loca, pero me da igual. Me han sorprendido estos tres, no pensé que llegaran a ser tan inteligentes. He oído por ahí que esta vez ha preparado las etapas Draco, ¡pues bendito sea!

Ya solo queda una etapa y estoy nerviosa. Me tengo que enfrentar a mis dos mejores amigos y a mi ex mejor amigo. No me gusta lo de ex mejor amigo. Yo no quería eso. Pero… ¡OLVIDALO GRANGER!

-Bueno chicos espero que no estéis cansados porque ahora os toca la peor parte. Pasaréis uno a uno y os enfrentaréis primero a Weasley, después a mí y después a Potter. Él primero que pasará será el que más tiempo lleve en el departamento y así sucesivamente. Siendo el último que pase el que menos tiempo lleve en el departamento de aurores o el que no haya estado nunca aquí-dijo esto último mirándome fijamente-y sin nada más que decir, suerte a todos y a todas.

Y empiezan los combates. Uno a uno van cayendo. Ninguno consigue derrotar a alguno de los tres. Mientras uno lucha, los demás somos testigos de su caída.

Solo quedamos un chico y yo. Al chico le dan aire libre pronto y entonces…

-Granger, Hermione Jane Granger-grita Draco mi nombre, y yo me acercó a él-ya sabes uno a uno, en caso de que te rindas levantas la varita y se acabará el combate, pero claro si te rindas perderás los puntos que hayas conseguido en toda esta tercera etapa.

-de acuerdo-mi voz suena segura y aunque no lo este al 100 si lo estoy al 70.

-suerte Herms-me susurra Draco al oído.

-gracias Draco-yo solo puedo sonreírle

-Primer combate. Granger VS. Weasley.

Y así empieza mi primer combate. Ron es fuerte muy fuerte y esta seguro de lo que hace, pero yo no me quedó atrás. Hechizo tras hechizo y parece que no se va acabar nunca. Me lanza un hechizo que me da directo en la boca del estomago.

-¿estas bien?-y ese microsegundo que el se despista…

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!-le desarmo-¡IMPEDIMENTA!-y cae al suelo.

-Primer combate, ganadora ¡GRANGER!-grita Draco con lo que yo diría orgullo en su voz.

Me acerco a Ron y le tiendo mi mano, y el sonriente me la acepta.

-buen combate, Granger-dice sonriendo

-gracias, Weasley-le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Ron se levanta y pone la varita en su garganta, y se escucha alto y claro…

-segundo combate, Granger VS. Malfoy.

Y todo es muy parecido al primer combate con Ron, solo que esta vez el combate es más preciso y frío. Se nota que Draco ha sido Slythering. Pero al igual que Ron en un pequeño despiste desarmo a Draco y

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!-y lo tengo delante mía petrificado.

-segundo combate, ganadora ¡GRANGER!

-lo siento-le digo muy bajito-pero necesito ese puesto.

Me mira serio, pero finalmente me sonríe.

-pues más lo siento yo, porque ahora, lo tendrás más difícil-le miró extraño, ¿se refiere a Harry?-cariño, Harry a cambiado y ahora tiene mucho más poder que antes y encima ahora lo controla a su antojo. Cuídate no quiero que por fantasma del pasado os arrepintáis de lo que hagáis.

-gracias por el consejo Draco, pero le ganaré aunque me cueste la vida.

Me mira serio, sé que es a eso a lo que se refiere a que nos hagamos daño y luego nos arrepintamos, pero yo no me arrepentiré nunca, o eso creo.

-tercer y último combate-la voz de Ron vuelve a resonar en la sala de combates que han preparado-Granger VS. Potter-y nadie pestañea, nadie quiere perderse el combate.

Le miró fijamente a los ojos, no pierdo el contacto ni por un segundo, esos ojos verdes, que me encantan me están desafiando. Me muerdo el labio inferior y… ¿se ha estremecido al verme morderme el labio? no puede ser, serán imaginaciones mías. Y entonces suena el gong y todo comienza.

Hechizos, hechizos y más hechizos. La mayor parte de los hechizos que ambos recitamos el 95 de las personas que están aquí los conocen. No puedo más, voy a rendirme, pero no puedo, no puedo, he de seguir.

-¡SECTUSEMPRA!-me lo lanza con todas las fuerzas que tiene, o eso creo

-¡PROTEJO!-me roza pero no me da y empiezo a sangrar en la parte abdominal.

¡Mierda! me ha rozado, pero estoy sangrando demasiado y al parecer él ya se ha dado cuenta

-deberías parar, o rendirte, eso no tiene buena pinta-me dice bastante serio

-ni loca ¡ALAGUINGUS!-el hechizo le toca y su brazo empieza a quedarse como blandiblu y ahí aprovecho-¡Accio varita Harry!-su varita en mis manos pero…

Me he quedado petrificada, hechizos sin varita sin pronunciar palabra, y ahí empieza una guerra que nadie ve, porque está en nuestras mentes hechizos sin varita y sin palabra hasta que decido que si quiero este puesto me lo tendré que ganar aunque sea con lágrimas de sangre.

-¡CRUCIO!-se retuerce y no dura ni un segundo su dolor ya que yo misma lo paró.

No debí hacerlo pero necesito ganar, y me mira, se que no ha sufrido nada, solo una punzada, pero le demuestro que soy capaz, aunque en realidad no podría hacerle daño antes me quitó la vida. Le demuestro que quiero ese puesto, que se olvide de nuestra rivalidad y que vea en mí a la Hermione aurora, la cual su vida es defender a la gente y para eso necesita este puesto. Y sé que lo ha entendido y ha visto a esa Hermione que quería que viese, porque ha levantado su varita, se ha rendido.

-tercer combate, ganadora, y por tanto ganadora absoluta del desafío, ¡GRANGER!

-debería verte un medimago, estas sangrando

-yo, Harry yo…-y carraspeó para poder seguir hablando-lo siento, no quise, espero no haberte hecho daño de verdad, no quería, no iba con mala inten…-me pone un dedo suyo en mis labios y ¡Merlín! todo mi cuerpo tiembla.

-tranquila, solo querías ganar, es normal, suerte para mañana con los resultados, Hermione.

¡Y me ha llamado Hermione! ¡ME HA LLAMADO POR MI NOMBRE!

Y no puedo más, ojala me cojan, por favor que me cojan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y no pude evitarlo, la he tocado y su cuerpo ha temblado. En ese momento quería tenerla en mis brazos, era lo único que deseaba. Ojala pase el examen, la verdad es que a lo mejor mañana la vuelvo a odiar, pero ahora mismo la adoro, y la quiero en mi equipo y en mi departamento. Y ahora hablo con el corazón, aunque mañana la odie. Aunque mañana la tenga que odiar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hay muchísima gente, ¡Qué agobio!

Estoy agotada hoy no he dormido pero ahora eso, no me importa.

Hay mucha gente.

Mucha gente.

Triste.

Decepcionada.

Desilusionada.

Esa es la expresión de la gente.

Me acercó al tablón y busco mi nombre, y entonces, me pongo blanca, creo que me voy a desmayar, no me lo esperaba, lo digo en serio, no me lo esperaba, pensé que lo había hecho bien, pero…

NOMBRE RESULTADO APTA/NO APTA

Xxxxx XX No apta

Xxxxx XX No apta

Xxxxx XX No apta

Xxxxx XX No apta

HJ Granger 99.85 Apta

Puesto de subdepartamento P: Hermione Jane Granger

Pensé que lo había hecho bien, pero…no tan bien.

-enhorabuena, y bienvenida a mi departamento-esos susurros se me clavan en el alma. Me estremezco, pero no me importa que se me note. Respiro hondo, la piel se me pone de gallina y le miro.

-gracias señor Potter

-de nada señorita Granger.

Ahora es mi jefe y aunque mañana le odie, hoy le adoro, aunque mañana tenga que odiarle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Notas de la autora:

¡LO SIENTO!

Vale se que me merezco lo peor, pero es que entre que no he tenido tiempo y que la inspiración no llegaba pues no he podido escribir antes, pero para recompensar esta vez el capítulo es largo ¿no?

Bueno antes de nada quiero daros las gracias todos los que estáis leyendo esto, y gracias por vuestros comentarios, la verdad es que me alegran un montón.

Desde aquí me gustaría también decir que por lo visto he leído por ahí que la chica que escribe los comentarios en los fics y los comenta en los malos fics y sus autores ya esta molestando bastante. De verdad que nadie se desanime por esas críticas te las puedes tomar a bien o a mal, yo la mía la tome a bien, ahora si es verdad que esa página y esos comentarios a veces son un poquito sobrada, sobre todo la página, pero bueno, además de que nadie es perfecto. Y como dijo KryPotter no es que Harry y Hermione y los demás personajes estén fuera de su personalidad, lo que pasa es que esto es tu historia y tú los ves así, si fueran como en el libro Ron acabaría con Hermione y Harry con Ginny y eso si que no, ¡antes muerta! jajaja. Además que antes de criticar mírate hay que mirarse en el espejo. Aunque hay criticas que te pueden ayudar mucho.

También quiero decir que hay una autora que me encanta y que desde aquí quiero darle un pequeño homenaje a FrancisHHr. Todas, todas tus historias me encantan, de verdad, eres increíblemente buena escribiendo.

Y nada más daros las gracias a tods, a los que tengáis exámenes como yo desearos suerte, y como se dice aquí en España, "tenéis que coger el toro por los cuernos" jejeje y que espero actualizar más seguido.

Un besazo enorme y espero que os haya gustado ;)

Nos leemos prontito.


	9. De parejas, de estrés y del verdadero Ma

CAPÍTULO 9:

Hola a tods.

Solo dos cosas, lo que esta entre paréntesis son aclaraciones y comentarios míos y ¡qué os guste el capítulo!

Nos vemos abajo.

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

**De parejas de estrés y del verdadero Malfoy**

Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo y estoy muy emocionada. La verdad es que ayer fue un día intenso. Al no poder poner los resultados el martes por la tarde los tuvieron que poner el miércoles por la mañana. Después de enterarme que yo sería la persona que ocuparía el puesta de jefe, (ahora jefa, ¡Viva las mujeres!), las felicitaciones de casi todos los miembros del Ministerio, y de que Molly celebró una pequeña cena para darme la enhorabuena, llegue a mi casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con una cara tonta que no podía con ella.

Y es que lo que pasó en la cena fue maravilloso. Bueno maravilloso entre comillas, pero si algo muy bueno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-bueno Herms, estarás contenta ¿no?-me dice Ron con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

-si. La verdad es que si. Tenía muchas ganas de conseguir trabajo fijo aquí en Londres. Y si además es de lo que yo he trabajado allí en Francia mejor que mejor.

-ósea, que eso significa que te quedas aquí con nosotros para siempre, ¿verdad que si?-Ginny pregunta con carita de niña pequeñita buena.

-si, es muy probable, aunque nada se sabe.

-OH, venga Hermione. Aquí en Londres esta tu casa, no en Francia. Además qué ahí allí en Francia que no haya aquí, ¿eh, eh, eh?-me dice Ron mirándome acusadoramente.

-Ron, claro que sé que mi casa esta aquí, pero entiende que allí en Francia he vivido mucho tiempo y tengo también mucha gente, aunque-digo antes de que Ron me pueda interrumpir y rechistarme-aquí esta mi hogar y la verdadera gente que me importa.

-Si, y eso es reciproco. Aquí esta la gente a la que le importas de verdad.

El cuerpo se me paraliza, y dejo de respirar, el corazón en este momento no me late y sé que le estoy mirando directamente y con los ojos clavados en los suyos. Pero lo mejor de todo es que no me importa. En este momento solo me importa el contacto que estoy teniendo con él. Es tan maravilloso, es como si me estuviera intentando conocer de nuevo y yo a él también.

-gracias Harry-rompo el encanto después de estar minutos, ¿o han sido hora?, bueno da igual, mirándole.

-no hay de que, solo he dicho algo que es totalmente cierto.

Me lo como aquí y ahora.

-además que estoy seguro de que tendrás un jefe maravilloso-y me sonríe con esa sonrisa marca Potter y yo me derrito enterita.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin del Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Buenos días señorita Granger-¿de dónde salió esta chica?-perdone no quería asustarla.

-no, no se preocupe es que estaba pensando en mis cosas y no me di cuenta de que se acercaba a mi.

-yo soy Brigdget Fihssbure su secretaria

-¡Ah! Un placer Brigdget, yo, como seguramente sabrás, soy Hermione Granger.

-lo mismo digo señorita Granger, la estaba esperando, ya que el señor Potter me dijo que sería la nueva y definitiva jefa.

-por favor Brigdget si no es mucha molestia tuteame y llamame Hermione, es que cuando me llaman de usted me siento viejísima.

-jejeje, esta bien Hermione, por favor acompañame que te voy a enseñar tu despacho, y dentro de media hora tienes una reunión con el señor Potter, si necesitas que sea aplazada solo dímelo. Creo que quiere hablar contigo para ponerte al día.

-muchísimas gracias, y no, no hace falta que la aplaces.

Vaya esta chica es muy maja. Y ahora mismo me esta dirigiendo a mi despacho.

Al llegar al departamento de aurores se ven muchas mesas con sus ordenadores y sus archivadores (a pesar de ser magos no se han podido resistir a la tecnología muggle). Se pueden ver tres despachos bastantes grandes, y al final del todo se ve una puerta que por lo que parece debe dar a un gran despacho, seguramente al despacho de Harry.

Ya estoy delante de la puerta que seguramente de a mi despacho.

-Hermione, este es tu despacho.

Y Brigdget me lo confirma.

Después de que Brigdget me explique un poco donde esta cada cosa, los ficheros, los casos antiguos, los casos no resueltos, las fichas de cada auror y de cada mortífago y poco más me deja sola. Solo quedan 10 minutos para que me tenga que reunir con Harry. Miro el reloj y seguidamente observo el despacho. Y creo que es perfecto. Es muy elegante y huele a madera de roble.

El despacho es bastante grande. Tiene un armario bastante grande de madera el cual contiene ficheros de los casos y esta dividido en casos resueltos, casos antiguos no resueltos, casos recientes, casos en proceso. También hay otro fichero un poco más pequeño con la ficha de los distintos mortífagos y otro con los aurores de cada subdepartamento y del departamento general, es decir, del departamento de dirección (el de Harry). Hay un sillón súper cómodo enfrente del escritorio y hay dos sillas enfrente del sillón que serán para las visitas. Se puede ver un sillón de unas tres plazas y una mesita de café, varios cuadros preciosos, 3 plantitas y un jarrón posado en una vitrina bastante elegante y seguro que muy caro. Por último se puede ver una mesa enorme de madera, y en la mesa se posa un ordenador, una agenda, un pequeño fichero de piel, un teléfono, un cuaderno, un bloc de notas, un portalápices que contiene unos bolígrafos, algún que otro lápiz y una pluma, un tintero y dos marcos para poner fotos. Y también hay un pequeño estuche que contiene una pluma. La pluma es preciosa y debe constar un pastón. Voy a cogerla pero me fijo que tiene una nota:

Querida Hermione:

Esto es un pequeño regalo de bienvenida, espero que te guste, si no es así se puede cambiar.

Un saludo.

H.J.P

Es un cielo, y eso no hay quien lo dude. Y encima el despacho es impresionante. ¡ME ENCANTA TRABAJAR AQUÍ! ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡ME…!

-Disculpa Hermione pero son las 8.27 y la reunión es a las 8.30-Brigdget me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Si es verdad, gracias Brigdget no me había dado ni cuenta que eran casi y media.

-Hermione por favor llamame Brid-me dice con una sonrisa Brid-me gusta más que Brigdget.

-Esta bien Brid, entonces tu llamame Herms, me gusta más que Hermione y es más corto.-ella se ríe, me encanta esta chica, pero, ¡que maja que es!

-Vamos, que al señor Potter le encanta la puntualidad Herms.

Y me dirige hasta el despacho. Después de girar a la derecha y seguir un pasillo todo de frente. Nos encontramos con una pequeña sala un poco más grande que la de Brid con unos sofás unas mesas con unas revistas, y una mesa como la de los aurores y en la mesa un ordenador en el cual esta trabajando una secretaria que debe ser la de Harry.

-Hola, buenos días Caroline-saluda Brid amablemente a la supuesta secretaria.

-buenos días Brid-sonríe ella.

-Caroline te presento a Hermione mi nueva jefa-dice mirando a Caroline-Hermione-ahora se dirige a mi-esta es Caroline, la secretaria suplente del señor Potter.

¿Suplente? (como ya sabéis la verdadera secretaria es Chang, pero el encuentro Granger-Chang será más tarde)

-Un placer señorita Hermione-me dice Caroline amablemente.

-el placer es mío, y por favor llamame Hermione y tuteame me siento mayor siempre que me llaman de usted Caroline.

-esta bien, Hermione. Tenías una cita a las 8.30 con Harry ¿no?

-si, exacto.

-ok, pues pasa el te esta esperando y me ha dicho que pase que ya le conoce así que no tendrá problema-sonríe mientras yo me dirijo a la puerta.

La abro, y me quedo impresionada. El despacho es muy parecido al mío solo que a lo grande y además tiene unas escaleras que llevan a lo que parece la planta de abajo.

Y le veo sentado en su majestuoso sillón mirando muy concentrado la pantalla de su ordenador que esta posado en una mesa gigantesca, de madera y que parece de la mismísima Reina de Inglaterra.

-uhumm-carraspeo sin tener nada que envidiar a la mismísima Umbridge-buenos día Harry.

Y entonces levanta la mirada, me mira fijamente, me sonríe y me dice:

-buenos días Hermione.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-si, cariño yo a las diez en punto estoy en la tienda.

-...

-ya lo sé, estaré puntual, pero es que quiero terminar unos informes y...

-...

-Cariño, cariño relajate quieres, te juro que a las diez estoy allí.

-...

-vale, vale tampoco hacía falta amenazar, estaré ahí pase lo que pase.

-...

-yo también te quiero, nos vemos a las diez, chao cielo.

Ron estaba bastante estresado. Ayer se había comprometido a ir con Luna a mirar los trajes de los pajes (los niños que llevan las arras, los anillos, la cola de la novia y los que van haciendo el camino de flores). Los pajes serían cinco niñas y cuatro niños. Las niñas serían: Rose (10, Sirius y Bella), Mariam (8, Remus y Tonks), Ann (5, Bill y Fleur) y Aretha y Cathering (4, Charlie y Julia). Y los niños serían: James (8, Sirius y Bella), Thomas (12, Remus y Tonks), Ángel (3, Bill y Fleur) y por último Arthur (3, Percy y Penélope).Primero entrarían Rose, Mariam, Ann, Ángel y Arthur recorriendo el pasillo desde la puerta de la iglesia hasta el altar tirando pétalos de rosas acompañados de Ginny, Hermione y Charlotte la novia de Neville. James y Thomas irían detrás con los anillos y las arras, respectivamente. Y Aretha y Cathering llevarían la cola de la novia siendo las últimas en entrar.

Ron no podía entender como los niños se enteraban de cuando tenían que salir y que tenían que hacer cada uno, si él, siendo un adulto no se enteraba y aún se liaba con quien llevaba las arras los anillos la cola y el dichoso pasillo de flores.

Pero se lo prometió a Luna y tenía que cumplirlo.

Hasta que no se había comprometido a ayudar con lo de la boda no se había dado cuenta de lo estresante y de lo comprometedor que era, además de todo el tiempo que te quitaba. Y se compadeció de Luna por todo lo que tuvo que hacer ella sola hasta que llegó él. Era tan difícil y tan sacrificado. Pero valdría la pena. Si valdría la pena. Ron y Luna no vivían juntos, pero en cuanto se casarán cogerían un avión se irían de luna de miel y al volver se instalarían en su casa en el barrio de Green Trees, Ese barrio tenía la mayor case o mejor dicho valle de toda Inglaterra, el Valle Godric. Y es que sin poder evitarlo Ron y Harry habían buscado una "pequeña" (léase el sarcasmo) mansión en el mismo barrio donde se encontraba el majestuoso Valle Godric, donde vivían los Padres de Harry. Porque aunque ahora Harry no viviese aún allí, aún vivía en Grimuld Place (cedido a la Orden del Fénix) y la Madriguera, tenía pensamientos de hacerlo, pero por ahora la casa era demasiado grande para él y le gustaría vivir en esa casa con su familia. Eso último se lo había confesado a su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo.

Pero claro no se olvidarían de su amigo el rubio el cuál adquirió una "pequeñísima" (léase igualmente el súper sarcasmo) mansión en ese mismo barrio, solo que él si vivía allí ya que decía que él esa casa es poco para lo qué el se merece (gen Malfoy al poder, ¬¬) .

Ron estaba enamorado de Luna y Luna de Ron, y eso nadie lo negaba ya que se veía incluso a 1000 kilómetros. Y ambos tenían ganas de empezar una vida juntos y porque no, de empezar a dar nietos y sobrinos a los Weasley.

Y es que Luna estaba ansiosa por tener pequeños Weasley correteando por su casa. Porque Luna, al igual que Hermione y Ginny, estaban ansiosas por ser mama, aunque claro ninguna de las dos chicas lo querían admitir. Una porque prefería callárselo ya que no quería que nadie lo supiera por si las moscas, y otra porque estaba cansada de que cada vez que dijese que le encantaría tener un bebe, Malfoy siempre saltará con la frasecilla "Cariño, yo te hago un niño o incluso dos" con su aire de chico sexy que según Ginny odiaba, pero que en el fondo la derretía, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Ron estaba ansioso porque fuera el día de su boda, pero hasta entonces tendría muchas penurias y mucho estrés por pasar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco Malfoy estaba delante de su ordenador revisando los nuevos informes que le había pasado su jefe. Solo llevaba media hora con los nuevos informes y ya le estaban causando problemas. Demasiados mortífagos sin identificar y escondidos haciendo de las suyas, "asquerosos y cobardes, eso sois" farfullaba Malfoy desde su mesa.

-¿señor Malfoy?-dijo una chica rubia y de hermosos ojos azules.

-si, dime Janet.

Janet era la secretaria de Malfoy, (y la pesadilla de Ginny, más adelante sabréis por qué)

-venía a decirle que a las once en punto tiene la reunión de los subdepartamento con el señor Potter por la presentación de la nueva jefa del departamento P.

-¡pero si yo ya la conozco!-dijo Malfoy bastante cabreado-con todo el trabajo que tengo que hacer una asquerosa reunión a la cual asistirá gente que no me cae bien y tendré que sonreír por compromiso. Porque quitando cuatro o cinco los demás me caen mal, uff que asco de trabajo.

-lo siento mucho Draco pero hay que hacer la presentación oficial en el ministerio-dijo mientras se acercaba coqueteando descaradamente a la silla donde estaba Malfoy

-esta bien, esta bien pero Janet cuando este cabreado llámame señor Malfoy, ¿quieres?-eso era una clara evidencia de que Malfoy no estaba para fiestas esa mañana.

-esta bien, me voy señor Malfoy.

-no tienes nada más para mí.

-¡Ah! se me olvidaba-dijo haciendo que se le había olvidado algo sin importancia (si claro que se te había olvidado, MENTIROSA)-le ha llamado Weasley.

Y se dirigió hasta la puerta lo más rápido posible.

-ey, quieta para, donde vas tan deprisa-le dijo Draco a su secretaria.

-es que tengo mucho trabajo.

-si, pero como comprenderás hay más de diez Weasley y necesito saber cual ha sido, me puedo hacer a la idea de que sea Arthur, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George o Percy, pero no soy adivino.

-le ha llamado la señorita Weasley.

-aja, eso esta mejor porque solo hay una-dijo sonriendo (vaya de repente le cambia el humos, ¿por qué será?)-gracias Janet.

-De nada señor.

Y se salió del despacho ¿cabreada? (bueno y a quién le importa)

Malfoy cogió su teléfono y marco una extensión de tres cifras.

-Janet marca a San Mungo y pide que te pongan con la señorita Weasley de parte de la secretaria del señor Malfoy, diles que es devolviendo una llamada y me lo pasas cuando este ella al teléfono.

-esta bien-dijo la secretaria del rubio.

Después de esperar unos cinco minutos el teléfono del jefe del subdepartamento Z sonó.

-señor Malfoy le paso con la señorita Weasley-se oyó la voz de su secretaria desde el otro lado del auricular.

-buenos días Ginebra.

-buenos días Malfoy.

-no me llames Malfoy, Gin

-no me llames Ginebra, Draco

Siempre era así.

-bueno Gin tu dirás ¿para qué me has llamado?-preguntó algo curioso Draco

-no era para nada importante, es que necesito un favor y a la vez algo que proponerte-dijo Ginny desde el otro lado.

-umm, así que te has pensado mejor lo de tener hijos conmigo y has decidido practicar-dijo Draco en tono seductor.

-pero serás… GILIPOLLAS, ¿sabes qué? que paso de ti no sé ni para que te llamo, ni siquiera sé como he podido pensar que contigo se podría hablar algo serio-decía Ginny muy acaloradamente, vamos que si pudiese saldría ahora del teléfono y lo mataba a golpes-¡ESTUPIDO!

-venga mi pequeña fiera, que como seas así en la cama…

-serás cerdo, vete a la mierda.

Y le colgó.

Draco no podía parar de reírse y volvió a marcar la extensión de su secretaria.

-¿dígame señor Malfoy?

-vuelva a llamar al hospital, que te pongan con la señorita Weasley, pero esta vez di que llamas de parte de la señorita Granger.

-¿pero?-dijo confundida Janet

-pero nada, tú solo hazlo y me lo pasas.

Y el teléfono suena.

-Hermione, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que Malfoy es gilipollas?-dijo Ginny desde la línea de teléfono

-a Hermione no sé a mi si

-pero…

-no me cuelgues, por favor lo de antes era broma

-que cuatro palabras de VATE A LA MIERDA no entiendes

-lo siento Gin, porfa, anda y te ayudo sin poner ninguna pega, y hago lo que tú qieras.

-lo que yo quiera-dijo Gin con voz de maléfica

-si lo que tu quieras

-vale, pues tienes que hacerme una cena romántica en tu casa, pero sin magia.

-umm, me gusta la idea-dijo Draco con chiribitas en los ojos.

-genial, es que tengo una cita con Carl y le dije que como él siempre había decidido que hacer y me había sorprendido él siempre a mí, que quería yo planear lo del próximo fin de semana-él le podía joder con lo de los niños y tratándola como su objeto, pues ella también

-¿QUÉ? ¿CARL Y TÚ? ME NIEGO

-Pues te cuelgo

-no, espera, esta bien lo haré

-Bien, gracias Draco

-ahora dime, ¿qué querías?

-es que mira tengo pensado regalarle algo muy especial a Luna y a mi hermano por la boda, y me gustaría que se lo regaláramos los cuatro, Harry, Herms tú y yo.

-vale dime qué es y te digo.

Y Ginny empezó a contarle la idea.

-¡POR MERLÍN GIN! es la mejor idea que he oído nunca, eres una genio, de verdad, le va a encantar, cuenta conmigo.

-¿de verdad? muchas gracias Draco-dijo Ginny súper contenta-le va a encantar, bueno pues ya hablamos para lo de la cena.

-esta bien-dijo Draco cambiando totalmente el tono de voz.

-chao chao Draquin-dijo Ginny contenta

-adiós Ginny-dijo Draco todo lo contrario.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a él? no era justo. Preparar una cena romántica para la persona que quieres y la cual te ignorar no puede ser bueno para la autoestima y para tu ego. Y es que a pesar de intentar mentir al mundo de que no sentía nada por la pelirroja, a él mismo se admitía que estaba enamorado de ella. Y que verla con ese estupido de Carl le mataba poco a poco y dolorosamente.

-¡ESTUPIDO CARL! ¡ESTUPIDA CENA! ¡ESTUPIDO YO!

Y es que la culpa era suya y de su gran bocaza. Porque aunque quisiera dar la imagen a los demás de que era perfecto, guapo, sexy e inteligente y que él pensaba eso de sí mismo, eso solo era una mascara de lo que era en realidad era y pensaba de él mismo Draco Malfoy.

Porque en realidad Draco Malfoy era un adulto con miedos, que se sentía solo, que se odiaba a si mismo y que estaba locamente enamorado de Ginny Weasley. (él porque se ve Draco así mas adelante) y eso es algo que pensaba que nadie podría quitarle de la cabeza y que siempre estaría hay escondido.

(Pero claro teniendo amigos como Ginny, Ron, Luna, Harry y Hermione que dan todo por la amistad probablemente eso que le pasa a Draco y eso que piensa cambiará en poquito, aún el capítulo en el que cambiará no esta seguro jejeje).

Y con una sonrisa triste siguió mirando uno de los tantos informes que tenía que revisar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿ya sabes lo qué tiene el señor O´conner?

-si y me temo que es cardiovascular, probablemente fallo del sistema sanguíneo que le esta afectando al corazón.

-vaya Moon, lo siento mucho, sé que es uno de tus pacientes más antiguos y que le habías cogido cariño.

-y lo peor no es eso Gin, sino que no sé como decírselo-dijo la rubia bastante preocupada a su compañera de trabajo, Ginny

-Luna cariño, sé que es duro pero así es nuestro trabajo, además lo has diagnosticado a tiempo, pero si te quedas más tranquila se lo puedo decir yo.

-no, gracias por como tu has dicho es uno de mis pacientes de siempre prefiero decírselo yo-dijo Luna suspirando.

-Moon, ¿qué te pasa? se te ve mal

-es que estoy muy cansada y preocupada-dijo luna mientras Ginny le miraba diciéndola con la mirada que prosiguiera-problemas en el trabajo, problemas con la boda, problemas con Ron.

-lo del trabajo y la boda lo entiendo pero lo de Ron, ¿a qué te refieres?

-a que le estoy agobiando más de lo que esta y no es justo-dijo Luna a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¡¿a no?! No es justo, pero que tú estés agobiada con mil cosas si, ¿verdad?-dijo Ginny bastante cabreada.

-no, no es eso-pero Luna no pudo más y se echo a llorar.

-Luna cielo-dijo Ginny abrazando y consolando a su amiga-mira Moon necesitas un descanso.

-pero Ginny no puedo y el trabajo.

-me encargo yo.

-y lo de los pajes he quedado a las diez en punto con Ron.

-vale, dame un segundo.

Y Ginny salió de la habitación. A los cinco minutos volvió a entrenar y nada más entrar le dio un beso y un achuchón enorme a Luna.

-te quiero-le dijo Ginny

-yo también te quiero Gin, pero, ¿a qué viene esto?

-esto es de parte de Hermione, y también me ha dicho que a parte de darte un achuchón, un beso y decirte que te quiere, también decirte que no te preocupes, que te clames, que te relajes en casa y que ella va con Ron por lo de los pajes.

-de verdad, sois las mejores amigas.

-no te preocupes cariño, para eso estamos.

-¿qué haría sin vosotras?-dijo Luna abrazando a Ginny

-lo mismo que haríamos nosotras sin ti, nada.

-gracias, os quiero a las dos un montón

-y nosotras a ti, Lunita, y nosotras a ti-dijo Ginny sonriéndole ampliamente a una de sus dos mejores amigas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hola a todo el mundo:

¿Qué tal? bueno esta vez no he tardado tanto como la otra en actualizar. La verdad es que este capítulo me ha costado un montón, desde el titulo hasta la trama, pero bueno creo que no ha quedado del todo mal.

Antes de nada quería pediros perdón si veis que algo no concuerda con algún capítulo anterior, ejemplo, si por ejemplo ya puse el nombre en otro capítulo de la secretaria de Draco y no era Janet lo siento, pero a partir de ahora será Janet. Más, cosas como leéis en este capítulo me meto más en los personajes y en sus vidas personales, el amor de Ron por Luna, los planes de Ron y Luna, el noviazgo de Ginny con ese tal Carl, lo que piensa de él mismo en realidad Draco etc. No dejaré nada sin resolver así que no os preocupéis.

Deciros como Spoiler que el capítulo 9 empezará donde hemos dejado la conversación de Harry y Hermione en el despacho de Harry, que Hermione se enterará de quien es realmente su verdadera secretaria, que abra un acercamiento Harry-Hermione, momento súper romántico Luna-Ron y para rematar momento romántico y algo pícaro de Draco y Ginny.

Daros las gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia.

Daros las gracias al cuadrado a los que la leéis y me dejáis comentarios, de verdad que sois geniales y espero que os guste.

Tengo una mala noticia, a menos que se me de muy bien las semanas no creo que pueda actualizar en unas dos tres semanitas, de verdad que lo intentaré, pero tengo exámenes de uni y necesito estudiar, (y un milagro no vendría mal) para aprobar todo. Así que ¡REZAR POR MI, POR DIOS! porque lo voy a necesitar.

Bueno sin nada más que deciros, (creo que no se me olvida nada), a todos y cada uno de vosotros un besazo enorme y suerte para los que estéis como yo y tengáis exámenes.

Nos leemos lo antes posible.

Besitos.

Sara.

_**No es difícil llorar en soledad, pero es casi imposible reír solo.  
**__**Dulce María Loynaz (1902-1997), poetisa cubana.**_


End file.
